Dirty Little Secret
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: This happens after the last episode so Tohru and Yuki have a daughter named Amber and this is her story on dealing with the Sohma Family curse and how it affects her life with love and about everything else. Filled with our lovable characters and new set of new problems because the curse hasn't been broken and she's determined to break it for once and for all. {contains OC's! R&R!}
1. Chapter 1

**1: Welcome!**

I don't own Fruits Basket and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13. I kind of always wanted to write a fanfic about Fruits Basket but wanted to do an after story so tell me whatcha think so I can know whether I want to continue it or not.

* * *

I'm in my eighth period with my best friend Sam and Angel but as they babble about the latest party I look up from my desk and notice that Aaron walks in with his girlfriend taking my breath away but I feel a slap on my arm. I look at Angel and she snaps

"Really?! Amber he's taken since last year so get over him!" she yells but I can't help it. I shrug trying to stay calm because the Sohma's curse has been broken but have evolved that if we get too excited or if our emotions get way too high that we'll transform. I look back towards the paper I'm working on until Adrian comes and wraps his arms around my neck. He shakes me around making me laugh because he's a Sohma even though his last name's Fitch which is ironic because he transforms into a crow. I get him off of me and then the bell rings so our teacher walks in then everyone goes to their desks

"Alright class we'll be studying our DNA in class so everyone gets one." I look over to Angel in terror because Sohma's DNA reveals animal DNA so if anyone sees it they'll turn me in to the government. I'll have to join the curious and be on the run forever and-

"Amber! Call down! I'll rig the swab that way it doesn't show the animal DNA." I thank Angel because she's the only one that knows not even Sam does and he's my best guy friend. Once when we finish rubbing our saliva onto the cotton sticks she licks it then the teacher asks if he can show the class my sample so I hesitate but he shows it to the class on the microscope that's connected to the projector and he looks up at me.

"I didn't know you were related to Angel?" I nod because I can't lie but if I don't say anything it's not lying. After an agonizing 45 minutes the school day ends so I'm walking back to the Main House where I live when Adrian catches up with me.

"Why are you going home so early? I thought you hated going home early because of Aketo?" he asks but I re-shift my shoulder strap for my bag and look down.

"I do but I want Dad and Mom know that I survived another day without going detected. It's hard when your transformations trigger much faster." I snap with my fangs threatening to come out. He laughs making me hiss

"Calm down tiger, anyways well I'm gonna go out for a fly so can you do me a favor and drop this off to my room please?" before I can object he tosses me his school bag and he transforms into a crow and flies off. I roll my eyes and notice that he transformed without leaving his clothes behind. Awesome I have to get him to tell me how to do that later when he comes back, humph, if he comes back. I open the gates and walk in towards my parent's section of the main house and open the door and I smell Mom's cooking.

"Hello sweetheart how was school?" my dad asks from his newspaper as I stroll in.

"Tiring as usual," I flop down at the table and set my stuff in the corner. "Hey where's Uncle Kyo?" I ask making Dad's nose cringes and his whiskers emerge.

"Yuki she just wants to know;" Mom sings as the hissing of the oils burn.

"I know Tohru but still, he's with Akito;" I don't reply because lately he's been in trouble with him and Aketo terrifies me.

"How's my apprentice author doing?!" I look up and smile as Shigure hugs me. He smiles and sits down next to me with his hair a mix between salt and pepper.

"Yuki Ayame called and wanted to know if it was okay if he could make a new dress for Amber for the New Year's." Shigure informs making me look at Dad and give him my big pleading eyes. He narrows his eyes at me then eventually answers

"I suppose so, I'll call him later…" I hug him and he offers a small smile as my thick brown hair flies over him.

"Thanks Dad!" I kiss his cheeks making him laugh then he pushes me off. Mom comes over and serves us food but the phone rings, Mom answers it and a wave of dread crashes against her face, she covers the speaker part of the phone with her hand and motions me to come over. She mouths "Akito" making me gulp and I answer it

"Hello?" I ask then Akito snarls

"Is this Amber? Well who cares come over to my den now we have some things to discuss." He hangs up so I tell them that he summoned me which they all nod and I go over afraid of what's going to happen to me because we all know that he has a short fuse and a fowl mouth when he's mad at us.

* * *

Anyways that's it for now so tell me whatcha think ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: What he wanted

**2: what he wanted.**

I don't own F.B (Fruits Basket) and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 (NightshadeRoses13)

* * *

I head over to Akito's den then I knock on the door which it opens so I take a seat on the floor bowing my head to him. His shadow hovers me then he tells me to look up so I do than he glares at me annoyed.

"Amber; can to tell me why some people came over to the Main House asking for you? And they weren't Angel or Sam." He demands but I don't say anything "Did you forget how to talk?! Answer me!" he slaps me so I try out

"I-I don't know maybe they wanted to work on a project we have for school." I reason making him nod his head

"Some 'project' huh? Hm well where's Adrian?! He's supposed to come back home with you if you two play to keep going to a public high school!" he yells again with his dragon frill expanding around his face.

"He went to fly for a while." I answer then he snarls with steam coming out of his nose.

"So I see, well leave! I don't want you here!" he sends me out so I leave and run down the hallways back to my house.

I open the door and I hear Dad yelling and see a familiar body in front of me.

"Uncle Ayame!" I scream as he turns around to hug him. He pets my hair and holds me at arm's length.

"Amber! You've grown and are they not feeding you?! You're tiny! What are you guys feeding my niece?!" he yells making Shigure come into the living room and run to him dramatically like in a chick flick when the guy's trying to stop her from leaving

"My Love you've came back for me!" he says in a flirty voice so Ayame pushes me away and holds his arms out

"I could have never forget you my love!" they hug and laugh but then Dad barks

"Why are you here Ayame?" he demands so Ayame pushes Shigure off then acts offended

"I came to visit my brother and his wonderful family! Why did you have to choose the coldest side of the estate to live in?! I'm FREEZING! I might transform!" he points out making Dad snap back

"I choose it for that reason! So you wouldn't come!" Mom comes in offering Ayame a jacket

"Thank you sweet heart now who will I be sleeping with? Maybe Amber's room I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Dad's rat ears pop out meaning he's irritated

"Absolutely not! You can stay with Shigure!" Then Shigure sighs

"My love I'm afraid that I don't have any condoms, you see I've been seeing someone else!" he goes up to Mom and she's shocked because you don't know what the hell Shigure's going to say next, "Yes it's true! I've been having an affair with Tohru ever since Amber was born and we'd do it in Yuki's bed!" Shigure pretends to cry making Dad to push him off and hug Mom.

_"__Hands off!" _he threatens then Ayame dramatically breathes then says

"Well I have a long day tomorrow so goodnight!" he kisses my cheek and kisses Dad's earning a glare from him before he leaves to whatever room he's camping out in. I say goodnight and I shower then go to my room when I almost scream.

"Adrian!" I semi-yell as he's perched on my window. He taps the window with his beak so I let him in where he transforms back to his human form with clothes on. He smirks

"Like my trick?" I nod then hand him his bag

"You need to stop disappearing so much Akito chewed me out!" I inform him but Adrian's glossy black hair reflects blue in the light.

"I can care less what he thinks. Anyways I'm sorry and thanks."

"Welcome and are you going to transform again or what?" he smiles flashing me his straight teeth

"I was actually hoping that I can crash with you guys tonight." My tiger tail pops out and my fur stands up on end.

"My uncle's staying! And if he gets cold he'll transform and seek a warm body!"

Adrian sits on the couch I have in my room, "Eh, the really old creepy one? If so I'm willing to take that risk." I smile and roll my eyes and lay down on my bed,

"Okay whatever you say…" I throw my blankets on me when Adrian squawks. I look at him then realize he doesn't have anything to sleep with so I toss him my pillow and a blanket then he takes off his shirt and muscles are drawn all over his chest. I laugh to myself because I see the scar that I gave him when we were little on his chest. He glances at me confused so I shake my head and go back to bed.

* * *

Akito looks out of his window curled around the structure as he's in his dragon form that rarely many see. The door opens to his den so he glances over and snarls. Kureno smirks as Akito notices that it's him and he lowers his guard

"I haven't seen you in a while Kureno." Akito hisses again making him to keep his distance.

"I know but you see I've managed to dig up some dirt about the people that showed up asking for the other tigress in our family." Akito transforms and grabs his robe lazily throwing it back onto him and sits offering Kureno a seat.

"Well?"

"The fellow was Aaron Miles; he was a former friend of hers in middle school and that's all I've been able to come up with." He informs but Akito changes the subject.

"Do you know where Adrian is? He's quite troublesome if he isn't caged."Akito informs

"I believe he's with Yuki and his family;" Akito snarls then stands up looking out of his window where he can see the kitchen window lite up then it's turned off as the moon takes refuge in the sky.

"Hmph, so I see you can leave now." The door closes and Akito smirks

"So Amber looks like I stepped on some of your tail…"


	3. Chapter 3: the caged Crow

3: the caged Crow

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belong to NR13

* * *

It's Saturday so I'm helping Uncle Ayame with the shop so I'm at the counter reading my book when the bell chimes making me look up and It's Aaron with his girlfriend. They look around when Thalia makes a face at the dresses and whispers to Aaron bur since I'm the Tiger we have amazing hearing so I focus on what she's saying

"All the dresses look old and they're ugly!" I try hard not to growl and look away when Uncle Ayame comes out of the work room and approaches Thalia

"Ah yes what can I help you with?" he slithers towards them making them jump.

"Wow when they said that you looked like a snake they weren't joking." Thalia doesn't have a filter so she always has her foot in her mouth making Aaron to glare at her.

"Excuse me?" Uncle asks so I head over and try to ease the tension a bit.

"Oh Aaron and Thalia I can see that you met my Uncle Ayame. And he does look like a snake doesn't he?" Aaron nods because we used to be really close but Thalia looks at me confused and blurts out

"Who are you?"

"Amber we all have eighth period together and you see my Uncle has been making dresses since his fiancé died. May god bless her soul," Ayame sniffles

"She was quiet beautiful! *makes sobbing noises* no matter! This shop has been my life since her death!" he smiles with tears on the edge of leaking out when the door opens and Shigure walks in. He turns around and waves girly like

"Oh Shigure! I've missed you my love!" Shigure comes then hands me his tea that he brought with him and looks at Thalia and Aaron. He smells them and covers his nose

"They smell funky get them out!" he barks as he hangs onto Ayame's shoulder. Ayame sighs

"I'm sorry but you see my beloved Shigure has a breathing problem so if there's something in the air that smells unpleasant of course according to him about what's unpleasant! Can cause a serious asthma attack so please leave." They leave so as soon as they disappear we all cover our noses and go to the back room

"I can't even smell and I smelt that!" Ayame complains as we breathe again.

"Does she always smell like that?" Shigure asks so I reluctantly nod

"She smells worst when she's wearing this one perfume from Pink." they cringe and hug me

"We're so sorry that you have to smell that everyday!" they apologize in unison making me laugh. Ayame starts taking my measurements to make my dress with and there's this loud crash against a window so we all jump and look. It's Hatori knocking against it so we let him in through the back door and he comes over with food. We all sit down while they all talk about what's happening lately with Akito when I blurt out

"Hatori it's hard to think that you're the dragon when you transform into a seahorse." I chomp down onto my rice ball sending little grains flying everywhere. He pushes me playfully making me transform and rest my head against his thigh.

"At least I don't transform every so often." he tease so I swing my tail and flatten my ears saying

"Hey!" he smiles and gets serious

"Why does it smell so bad in here?" he points out making Ayame and Shigure throw themselves against the floor and sob

"It's all because this one customer!" they sob together and Hatori looks at me then asks

"I shouldn't have asked should I?" I nod then he scratches me under my chin so I feel that I'm about to transform back so I carry my clothes to one of the rooms that Ayame has to try the dresses on and get dressed when the transformation happens. I come out and find Ayame opening all the windows as Shigure's in his dog form pawing at his snout and crying when Hatori grabs my arm and mumbles

"Let's go home." I nod so we're walking home when he asks

"Amber what do you feel towards the new curse?" I look at him confused

"'New curse'?" He nods then I grab his wrist pulling him back because a car nearly ran over him that was in his blind spot. The car passes and he thanks me.

"The emotions curse wasnt the one I had to deal with growing up and honestly I wouldn't have mind the one you have."

"What was your curse?"

"We'd transform when we were hugged by the opposite sex." I snort as I try not to laugh. He glares at me with an un-amused look on his face. We make it back to the Sohma household so I'm in my room when Hatori peaks his head in

Hatori asks

"Do you know where Adrian is?" I roll my eyes

"Just because we're the same age doesn't mean I have a Adrian radar on me." I snap

"Sorry it's just that he got in trouble again with Akito."

"Serves him right, he's annoying." Hatori stops and glares at me.

"He doesn't get in trouble because he's doing things it's because Akito's too over bearing on him."

"Whatcha mean?" I set my laptop down

"Akito and Adrian are siblings because before Akito's dad died he conceded an other child with someone outside of the Sohma's. So when he died Akito's mother never knew until you were born shortly after he was so Akito's mother forced Akito to take him in and since he was born as a crow from another curse Akito became over bearing because he doesn't want to accept that they're related so he would keep him locked up in a cage. That's why Adrian doesn't care what Akito does anymore he doesn't care about his brother." I gasp so he sighs and says "Never mind well I'll go look for him myself then." He leaves just with me in shock because I'd never guess that Adrian and Akito are brothers in a million years.


	4. Chapter 4: Part of me

**4: Part of me**

I don't own F.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

I go over to Adrian's room because it's usual the hour he gets back from whatever he does so I look at his stuff on his bookshelf with pictures of him and his other relatives when I hear the door open. I turn around and it's him; he truffles his hair with the towel as I notice that he just showered when he comes near me to grab a shirt from his closet.

"So what are you doing here Amber? You hardly come into my room unless if something's up," he hollers from his closet

"Why didn't you tell me that you're Akito's brother?" I demand making him peak his head out of his closet and he studies me carefully. After like what feels like a minute or two he shrugs and disappears into his closet.

"I dunno never came to mind to tell you and you never asked." he finally answers making me growl to the point that he can hear me.

"LAME!" I roar making him chuckle. I snarl a bit so he comes out with his shirt on and he just smirks

"Sheez I didn't know it was a crime if I didn't tell you something and how did you find out?"

"Hatori told me," he nods then opens the door to his room,

"Well I'm going to be buying some stuff for the New Year feast oh well the one _YOU'RE _allowed to go to wanna come?" I shrug

"I got nothing better to do," I head over to the corner store with him that's a couple of minutes away so as we walk I look over at him then notice that Angel's right about him being "smoking". He has the black hair that's so black it can either look like a dark blue or purple if the light hits it right and these auburn-ish looking eyes but that alternate between the red and the brown in them that stand out even more with slightly tanned skin. He looks down at me and smiles then teases

"What? Has my crow beak come out?" I shake my head as we walk but he pulls a bit on my hair so when I turn around to scowl at him he uses me moving as an advantage and picks my wallet out of my back pocket. I feel it pulled out so I turn around and he takes off with it.

"Hey! Give it back!" I screech as I take off after him since I'm a tiger I catch up to him pretty fast so I pounce on him tackling him down to the sidewalk. I'm on him trying to get my wallet when he makes it beyond my reach and he pushes me back as we fight each other for my wallet. I eventually get it back and get off of him, he chuckles as I glare at him so I start walking pass by him but I slap his shoulder with my wallet. We grab the stuff for the feast (some spice my mom wanted) so we're on the sidewalk outside of the store eating ice cream. I lick my ice cream cone with he has the cookie one,

"So what are you going to do meanwhile the New Year's?" I ask as the setting sun gives off a yellow haze to everything making his hair look like it's a clash between black and red. He doesn't reply

"I don't know, I'm just not allowed at the banquet but I can party if I want." he answers

"Hey, um" I push my hair behind my ears and finally muster my courage to ask "why are you a crow? Hatori mentioned that you were a crow because of another curse;" he doesn't look at me

"It's because my dad was married; if you're from a one night stand or an affair the child gets a curse for being the other mistress's or whatever kid."

"That's terrible! It's not like you chose to be the other family!" I yell making him to finally look at me, then I see the resemblance between him and Akito, the same sharp nose and high cheek bones with the slender necks.

"If I could have chosen I wouldn't," He says quietly

"Whatcha mean?"

"I wouldn't have wanted to be related to my father so that way I wouldn't have to deal with the Sohmas or anything." I'm taken back

"Why? Don't you love that you can fly? Soar into the heavens without being bothered?" I ask then he smiles a bit

"You can't imagine a life without the transformations can you?" I smile and shake my head

"In a way the curses and transformations are a part of me; I know it sounds stupid but I wouldn't be able to imagine life without it." He nods then gets up.

"Let's go," I get up too so we're walking back talking when some little kids push us out of the way making me fall onto the asphalt landing on my ankle. He scoops me up out of the way as a car zooms by,

"Can you walk?" he asks as we're on the sidewalk. I try to get up but it sends a sharp pain up my leg so I shake my head. He crouches in front of me with his back towards me then says

"I'll carry you on my back then, c'mon." I wrap myself around him so he stands up and carries me back to the Sohma house. He takes me to my room but as he walks down the hallways I notice that no one's home which is strange because someone should be there at least one person. I kick my door open because his hands are under my thighs supporting me from sliding off of his back and he inches to my bed. I feel his muscles in his back flexing and coiling against my chest and heat burns up in my cheeks so he sets me down.

"Want me to go look for your mom?" he asks, I nod and he opens the door to leave but he takes steps back and somebody presses their way pass him and it's Akito.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**5: Revelations**

I don't own F.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

Akito glides across the room studying my belongings, he stops and glances at us.

"Adrian where have you've been?" he demands while still looking at me.

"I went to go buy some things with Amber," Adrian answers flatly so I look at his neck where I see part of his skin melting to black feathers meaning he's getting mad. I get up but put most of my weight on my good foot and hop over to my wallet and pull out the receipt from the store,

"See? It's true Akito we weren't lying to you," I hand it to him where he glances over it and throws it back at me.

"So I see, anyways Amber I hope you don't mind but I've invited some of your friends over for the New Year's," he says as he walks out of the room leaving Adrian and I to ourselves.

"Hey Adrian," he looks at me and does the head nod translating to "what?"

"What do you think about Angel?" I ask because she's told me that she has a thing for him even though we're "cousins" (we're like 30 something cousins it's like we're not even related to each other the only thing that shows we're from the same ancestors are the curses and transformations.)

"She's hot," he answers because Angel has these naturally smokey colored eyes that look deadly from her sun kissed blonde hair and she has a body that's like to die for.

"That's it?" he nods

"Yeah but she's not really my type, when we talk it's like she wants just to hook up and be booty calls but she really doesn't have brains." I snort as I try to hold back a laugh

"Ha yeah, well you still like Aaron right?" I smile as I wrap myself in the things that make him dreamy. His melting fudge brown eyes with the curved eye shape that look like his lips and the way how his hair curls around his neck and the mischievous grin he always plays.

"AMBER! EARTH TO AMBER!" Adrian snaps in my face trying to get me out of Aaron Land. I blink a couple of times making him laugh. "Well I'll go look for your mom," he leaves before I can respond.

* * *

A couple of hours later as the swelling in my ankle lessens I'm in the kitchen with Mom as she washes the dishes and I do homework."Hey Mom," I start

"What is it sweetheart?" she asks

"I um well, hm I'm curious but would you think that Adrian would be a good boyfriend?" she glances at me then smiles

"I don't see why not," She returns to the dishes so after I'm done with my homework I head over to Hatori's where I see another familiar person.

"Aunt Kisa!" I yell as she turns around and she opens her arms so I can hug her. We have the same golden eyes and she laughs

"You've grown last time I saw you was when you were 12," she smiles

"Yeah 4 long years, I missed you!" I hug her tighter because since we're both tigers I've always seen her as "Momma Kisa," the pet name she always hates because she's 28. Times like these make me wish I was older because everyone's older than me. We catch up when Hatori coughs because we forgot he was there. We all sit down talking when I bring up the same question I asked Mom earlier.

"Well I don't know because he's a handful," Momma Kisa answers so I glance at Hatori and he smirks a bit.

"Well I think you two might last if that ever came to be, of course if Akito doesn't find out," I nod so I call it a night and go to bed because unfortunately I have to get up early for something tomorrow.

I yawn as I wake up then get ready to head over to Sam's house because he wants to tell me something super "important" that he couldn't tell me on the phone. I walk over to his place and knock on his door still yawning because hey, I like sleep. He opens it and lets me in and sits me down at his table while he goes and heats up some macaroni and cheese for us. I rest my head down against the table,

"Well what did you wanted to tell me?" I yawn as I close my eyes so Sam answers

"Aaron and Thalia broke up." that wakes me up completely so I study him to see if he's serious so I realize that he is.

"OHMIGOD! WHEN?!" I demand making him smirk

"Since yesterday so I dropped by when Adrian told me that you were out so yeah." I nod then his phone rings making him smile as he reads his text.

"Is it Mason?" I ask making him blush because he hasn't seen his boyfriend in 6 months. Yes my best friend's gay but honestly I don't care and Angel and I are the only ones who know because if the school found out they'd virtually make him a social outcast. Which is really retarded if you asked me.

"Yeah his plane just landed so he's going to be here for the New Year's." he grins making me happy for him.

"That's awesome! Anyways I have to get back before Akito finds out," he opens his door so I tell him I'll see him later and I start heading back home. I turn around as I hear someone call my name so I of course expecting it to be Angel or Sam or even Adrian but as soon as I see the caller heading towards me I'm frozen in place like a deer caught in the headlights would.


	6. Chapter 6: Threat of a new Head

**6: Threat of a new Head**

I don't own F.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Adrian Fitch**

* * *

"Akito I demand to talk to you," I order as I go into his den unannounced, I slide the door behind me when he turns around and glares at me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I ignore him and demand

"Who did you invite to the New Year's? You said it was a friend of Amber's and I want to know." I cross my arms over my chest as I wait for his answer but he laughs

"Look at you, you think you're funny don't you? Giving me orders, well I believe that shouldn't concern you _Adrian_." he snarls as he circles around me but he slithers like a dragon does in animated movies so I keep my guard up.

"Of course it concerns me," I say flatly as I keep my eye on him as he's in a mix between dragon and human.

"Is there something you aren't telling me '_little brother'_?" he asks with a challenge evident in his voice. I glare at him with my crow eyes showing that I'm not afraid of him. He smiles as his dragon lips curl around his mouth showing me his dagger like teeth. "If you must know it's Aaron Miles;" he smiles as my face's a mix between shock and anger so he flies around my shoulders as he tries to get behind me. I turn around and growl

"He's an outsider, I thought you loathed outsiders," I throw out then he smirks again with his scales catching and throwing off the low light in the den.

"You see I want to see what will happen if I throw him into the mix and why? You don't like the idea?" he's on all fours and circles around me so he strikes me with his tail but I block it. (he's a Chinese dragon by the way.)

"It's not that; but I don't want anyone to get hurt." I lie so he snickers

"I'm the Head of the Sohma so I can do whatever I please."

"And that's what will be your downfall when I become the Head." He laughs making me glare at him with my feathers poking out of my shirt around my neck.

"You think that they will choose you? A cursed child from another family over me? A Sohma since birth and the Head for decades? I don't think so." he states

"It's not my fault that your father cheated on your mother and slept with mine, also I'll be able to challenge you for the spot when I turn 17 and also I have relations inside the family and unlike you I care about everyone, I don't look at them like shit." I throw into his face and from his expression he didn't consider that. He snarls and lunges out for me so I transform and fly out of his reach. I perch over his seat that's in the corner and he loves that seat so he stalks the base snarling at me because he doesn't want to ruin his throne.

"Why don't you live with _your family_ then?! There I'm sure you can be the Head!" he snarls viciously making me laugh

"And Akito I'm turning 17 in two weeks so by the time of the New Year's banquet I can and **WILL** challenge you." I warn so at that instant he's about to pounce the door opens. We both look then transform back into humans as Ren (Akito's mother) strolls in. She throws her black silky hair over her back as she sighs

"Are my boys fighting again?" She asks so Akito and I give each other dirty looks translating into _"We'll finish this later"_ meaning that if we'll fight we will fight to prove our points. We look back at Ren then mumble

"No." she smiles then comes and hugs us.

"Well I just came by to be here for the New Year's and goodness how fast time flies, Akito you'll be 37 and Adrian you'll be 17!" she smiles as she looks at us. "You guys look so much like your father." she gets teary so I awkwardly hug her but Akito pulls back then slips into his throne curling around it. Ren looks at me then says "C'mon Adrian, Akito has an appointment with Hatori to check on his health so let's let him relax." I nod so we leave the den and go out to the inner gardens the Main House has as we drink some tea together. She swings her feet over the edge of the deck so I take a snip then ask

"Lady Ren?" She glances at me

"You don't have to call me that for the millionth time Adrian! Call me Mom if you want," she pleads so I shake my head,

"Ren why did you take me in after my mother died? I'm the other family and I thought that you would loathe me because I was from an affair," I ask so she sighs again and looks at me

"Because I loved my husband to death and when I learned at his funeral he had another family I hated it. But then I realized just because of my husband's idiotic acts doesn't mean I should hate you. You had no choice and who your parents were so when your mother was dying she pleaded for me to take you in and raise you. I know you and Akito have a big age difference but I wanted you to have a family you could count on so despite your other curse I brought you here to live with your Sohma family." I look down at my cup

"You have no idea how thankful I am that you did, I don't think my other family would understand the curses and they'd probably turn me in to the government and right now I'd be dead or in a lab being probed at." I thank so she runs her hands through my hair so I offer a small smile which she returns with a motherly gaze.

"I know, well I'll let you be if you want to do anything else instead of hanging out with this old lady." I get up then wave my goodbye

"Bye Mom." She smiles as she waves back so I go out for a fly to find Amber.


	7. Chapter 7: My mini date with Miles

7: My mini date w/Miles

I don't own F.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

"Amber wait up!" Aaron calls as he runs up to catch me. He stops in front of me smiling but I'm super shocked because he hasn't talked to me in years ever since he got with Thalia.

"Hey," I greet as we start walking.

"Hey your dad invited me over for the New Year's so when should I come? Because from what I heard your family parties hard for the New Year's." I nod so he was the one Akito invited but why did Aaron say my dad? Hm...

"Hey Aaron, how did my dad look like?" He looks at me confused then thinks

"Well he kinda looked like Adrian now that I think about it... Wait is Adrian your uncle?" he looks confused again making me laugh.

"No well that's um, well kinda hard to explain but Adrian and I aren't related." I answer making him nod as he understands.

"Hey you want to go and eat something?" I nod so I follow him and I look up and I see a familiar crow perched over a street lamp so I mouth "Cover me," Adrian nods then flies making Aaron to look up too.

"That crow's weird, I always see that one around school and here it's creepy." I roll my eyes so he takes me over to this one little hole in the wall that I never knew existed so we sit down on a booth. I scrim over the menu trying to see if there's anything that'll catch my attention when I hear Aaron chuckling. I look up,

"What?" I ask

"Nothing you looked like a cat for a second." I narrow my eyes at him a bit and think _"more like a tiger to be exact."_ We order food so we chat while the food comes. My phone reach so I pull it out of my sweatshirt and a sense of dread washes over me. I answer,

"Hello?"

"Something happened to Sam when he was picking up Mason;" Angel says through the other side of the line. I stand up and throw my bag onto my shoulder,

"What happened?!" I demand as I notice that Aaron's standing up too looking confused. I raise my hand to tell him that I'll explain later.

"He was loading some of Mason's things into the trunk when a motorcycle ran him over; now they're taking him to the ER I'll text you the place!" She hangs up so I look at Aaron.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, thanks for the food though I guess." he nods then offers

"Do you want me to drive you over there?" I shake my head because I don't trust him to drive me honestly.

"No thank you though now I have to go." He hands me the food that he must have asked for to go so I run back to the house and grab Dad's car keys then hope into the Impala. I'm pulling out of the garage when I'm stopped.

Adrian slams his hands onto the windshield. I roll down the window,

"Adrian! Move! I have somewhere to go!" I roar so he opens the main gate so as I'm leaving he pleads

"Let me go with you," I roll my eyes so he gets in. We drive over to the hospital, we enter the waiting room when Angel and Mason hug me.

"How is he?" I ask, Mason dries his eyes then barely gets out

"He's not out of the woods yet, oh god;" he sobs onto Angel's shoulder so I take Mason away because Angel gives me that pleading look that she wants to talk to Adrian. I nod so I get Mason to take a seat as I see them leave the room. Mason puts his head onto my lap as he tries to get his sobbing under control,

"If I didn't land today he wouldn't be here," Mason says through his sobs so I run my fingers through his hair trying to calm him down.

"Don't say that Mason, besides things are going to be okay I promise;" he nods then he looks up at me.

"Hey Amber, you don't have a boyfriend don't you?" I shake my head

"Unfortunately not;" I pout a bit making him smile.

"That's too bad, if I was straight I would have gone for you;" he sleeps so I don't know what to feel about the compliment. I see Angel and Adrian are back so I try not to wake up Mason as I get up to ask the nurses on how Sam is. They let us see him so I'm to go in after Mason is,

"Hey Sam;" I close the door behind me, he smiles as he gives me a thumbs up.

"Hey Amber!" he grins as I sit next to him on the bed. He looks down at his chest where there's a stitch and wines "Ugh! This is so not going to be sexy when it heals!" I laugh.

"Well how long are you going to be in here?" I ask,

"Maybe a couple of days so I won't be able to attend the annual Sohma New Year's parties." he pouts so I hug him.

"Aw it's okay!" he makes crying noises making me giggle a bit. I leave so Angel can come in. I grab her wrist as she passes by me,

"I'm going back to my house to check in with my 'rents. Tell me what happened with Adrian later." She nods so I pass by Adrian then tell him we're leaving. He nods so we go to the parking garage to look for the car. I'm about to get into the driver's side when he stops me.

"Amber, I want to tell you something," I stop and give him my full attention. He draws in air then says

"I'm challenging Akito for the Head position." I gulp

"You what?"

"My birthday's December 27th, the whole family's going to elect a new/stay with the current Head on New Year's and by that time I'll be 17 and eligible to challenge him. I know it's crazy but I just want to know; If you're voting who would you vote for? And be honest," he looks at me slightly tilting his head that makes his bangs fall over the side of his face and he looks really sincere. I swallow because for some reason when he does that look something in me like I dunno how to explain it.

"You of course," he inches closer to me that literally makes our faces inches apart and I can see the mixing of red with the brown in his eyes and the thick black hair.

"And if I need a lady to help me run the Sohma Household would you help me?" He inches closer to the point that I can feel his breath against my skin. I open my mouth to answer but then he turns away making me look with him and there's a car's headlights crashing into our eyes. I focus onto the driver and oh god.


	8. Chapter 8: Siblings, I don't get them

**8: Siblings, I don't get them...**

I don't own F.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Amber Sohma**

* * *

The car spots in front of us, the driver gets out then treads his way towards us. Adrian narrows his eyes at the guy as his eyes are locked on me.

"Eric! What are you doing here?!" I demand as my ex boyfriend comes towards me, Adrian gets in front of me, throws me behind him as he blocks Eric's path.

"Get out of the way Adrian," Eric barks so Adrian doesn't respond but I can sense that his wings are itching to unfold from his back. Eric rolls his eyes then says in a nasty voice, "GET AWAY! If not I'll knock you out." he threatens making Adrian laugh

"You underestimate me, and I'll give you a warning, if you don't leave Amber alone I knock the daylight out of you." he threatens silencing Eric; he turns on his heel so we can leave when Eric comes back around landing a swing at Adrian's jaw. Adrian staggers a bit, he grabs his jaw then thrusts his elbow into Eric's stomach so Eric clutches his stomach so Adrian punches him sending Eric against the ground.

"ADRIAN!" I scream out as I pull him away from stomping onto Eric. He pushes against me trying to go back at Eric but I manage to hold him back, if I wasn't a tiger I wouldn't be able to hold him back for long. I wrap my arms around his torso then squeeze as hard as I can, "ADRIAN STOP!" I plead so he relaxes, I loosen my grip around him so he glares at Eric who's still on the ground trying to get back up.

"Leave Amber alone if not I'll mess you up to the point people won't recognize you." Adrian threatens so I let go then we get into the car and drive away. As we're in a traffic jam on the high way I glance over to Adrian as he studies himself in the mirror, turning his head to look at his jaw.

"Hey Adrian," he looks at me, "Thanks for what you did back there. It's just that Eric's still trying to get me back so when I tell him no he doesn't get it." I glance down at my lap when he grabs my wrist making me look back up at him. He smiles

"It's fine, I don't want anyone walking all over you Amber that's why and besides he was asking for it." He grins making me chuckle a bit.

"Whatever, times like these make me forget that you don't have a girlfriend." He rolls his eyes a bit.

"You know why I don't so drop it." I turn in my seat to face him

"It's so much bull though! Just because your so called brother said you couldn't! What does he have to do with your personal life?!" I scream, he gets in my face then yells

"You wouldn't understand Amber!" That always pisses me off about him, he won't tell me things because he thinks I won't be able to handle it. I'm not like Mom who can't or like Dad who doesn't open up much. I honestly don't know how I'm their daughter and didn't end up like them.

"So why wouldn't I understand?! Because I'm a girl?!" I challenge

"No! Nothing, you don't have a sibling that's the Head of your family or that hates you." He looks away closing the window on our conversation making me growl so I turn my attention to the traffic where we drive in silence. We pull back to the house so we get out

"Bye!" I yell at him, he slams the door closed

"BYE!" he yells back at me so we're both heading for the door but we both are at it at the same time. "MOVE!" he tries pushing past me so I push him back then yell

"No bitch wait! I got here first!" I snarl. I'm half way through the door when he tries to leave so we're against each other's chests stuck because we're stubborn wanting to leave. There's a clash of fur and feathers as we try getting through the door, Dad pasts by us then stares at us confused.

"Teenagers," he rolls his eyes at us then continues whatever he was doing. We push one more time making us fall against the floor. He lands on my chest so I push him off, we stand up then head into the opposite directions.

"I'm going that way!" we both yell as we change directions. I flop down on my bed and howl out. The door opens to my room and it's Uncle Ayame with his best friends.

"Hai," I greet as they all sit on my bed with me. Ayame looks down at me studying my face

"There's something different about you..." He grabs my face squishing my cheeks as he scans my face.

"She's in love that's why!" Shigure sings making me turn red.

"Am not!" I squeal then Hatori face palms at us.

"I can't believe I hang out with you guys during my free time..." he mumbles then Ayame and Shigure sandwich him against my bed.

"If y'all are gonna do a 3 way don't do it on my bed!" I tease so then Shigure teases back

"You could join too with your mother!" I scream so I immediately get off of the bed.

"I'm leaving and gross!" I leave my own room! My own room! Anyways I go to visit Momma Kisa and Hiro (her boyfriend {the one that turns into a goat]). I talk to her back what happened on her porch drinking milkshakes Hiro whipped up. He comes out with more then sits next to her,

"Well I understand why Adrian isn't in a relationship because Akito's brutal when it comes to relationships with outsiders or not. He beat up Kisa because I was in love with her. He doesn't like them because he thinks relationships are what make people weak so if you forbid them it shouldn't happen." He says as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, She nods

"Yes especially more when it's his own brother too. He doesn't want anything to happen to him." Momma Kisa leans into Hiro's chest but I shrug.

"Adrian and Akito hate each other though, they've told me themselves and also they can't be alone with each other if not they'll kill each other." I look down into my lap

"But you gotta understand, Akito didn't grow up with Adrian so this is a big thing for him too Amber." I lash out because I'm tired of that excuse too.

"Bullshit! If I had a sibling right now as he would get older I would be the best sibling I could! Not treat him like crap like Akito does!" I stand up then I notice that they're looking at what ever's behind me, I turn around and dread washes over me.

Adrian looks down then turns on his heel leaving and I see Ren was there too. She closes her eyes then curls her finger at me meaning me to come with her. I groan under my breath then follow her away.


	9. Chapter 9: On a time limit

**9: on a time limit.**

I don't own F.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

I follow Ren into her room where she sits me down next to her. She doesn't look at me, she glances down at her lap where she plays with her fingers and their rings that are on every other finger. She sighs then hangs her head back making her black silky hair to look like that shiny fabric that always look shiny despite how bad the lighting is in the room. She finally looks at me

"I know the way how Akito treats Adrian Amber, don't you think that I can sense it? I know he treats him like shit and that they hate each other but it's just the way how they look at each other. Akito sees him as the other kid that his father stirred before he died and Adrian looks at Akito as the evil sibling. But I can't do anything about it because they're old enough to decide how to manage their relationship with each other. I'd do anything to make them to get along but I can't." She offers a small sad smile then looks down. It's hard to think that she cares even though she was cheated on then had a child dumped on her that wasn't hers in the first place.

"Thank you," I thank her but she gives me confused eyes

"For what?"

"Like not abandoning Adrian because he's the other family." she smiles again then chuckles a bit

"I couldn't if I tried. Anyways thank you for being there for Adrian when I couldn't. Also the other reason why Akito treats people the way he does it because Akito has a medical problem from before the curses. Being the Head isn't as easy as it seems and I regret making Akito to carry the burden of the Head. You see; Akito doesn't transform often like only twice a year because he has to carry the burden of **everyone**. Everyone doesn't have to carry the burden because it's all vented out on Akito so that's why he's always getting sick so often. Being the Head takes an emotional and physical toll on the Head but as long as the origin of the curses isn't destroyed there will always be a need for a Head." I gulp because Adrian wants to be the Head...

I jump up to my feet then yell out "I'm sorry lady Ren but I have to go!" before she can say anything I'm out. I run down the corridors tracking down Adrian's scent but I followed them all and they lead me to dead ends. I have to convince him not to run anymore because the New Year celebrations start tonight! And it's usually 3-5 days long and on the last day that's when the elections are. I stop to try to think where he would be then I realize that it's _that_ day. I grab my phone and keys then head of the house.

It's getting dark so meaning that I might risk someone noticing me and my secret because the light will bounce off of my eyes when they're not supposed to. I turn on Steele and Comer then track down the house.

I knock on the door really fast meaning to "Open the hell up!" the door opens and it's one of Adrian's friends. He winks at me and runs his hands through his red hair then leans in.

"Hey sexy, finally came to see the Flamin' Finger didn't you?" I push him to the side then walk in.

"Cam where's Adrian?" I demand so he takes me to his garage when I see two figures on the couch. I go over thinking it's him and his other friend who I've always known him as Whiplash. I'm about to tackle them when I notice it's not Whiplash; it's Angel making out with Adrian. I stop myself then I turn on my heel to storm out when I accidentally kick a can. It crashes against the wall making Adrian and Angel to stop. They look at me, so I storm out with Adrian trailing behind me.

"Amber wait!" he grabs my wrist, I turn around annoyed. I jerk my wrist out of his hold

"Go to hell Adrian! And you said that she wasn't your type! I thought you weren't that type! Also with my best friend?!" I yell at him then he answers back with his hair spiking up meaning that he can transform any second.

"Angel's my girlfriend! I'm not like that!" I take some steps back.

"Oh." I'm shocked really.

"Yeah so what were you going to tell me." I shub my hands into my pockets.

"I'll tel you later okay?" I leave back to the house so Angel called me up and she's talking about him then asks

"Do you think that I should keep dating him like for real or just see him as a booty call?" I play with my toes then reply

"If you really like him then take him seriously." she laughs

"I do like him but not like how I did with Nathan." I roll my eyes

"He dumped you because you cheated on him by giving another guy oral." I slip out

"Hey! I was drugged!"

"Whatever."

"Anyways I heard that you went on a mini date woth Aaron so how did it go?!" I tell her then she pouts. "So there wasn't any steamy sex after?" I roll my eyes

"No Angel." We keep talking but we hang up because it's like 3 AM. I turn off my phone before it completely dies on me. I stare up at the ceiling because now things have changed. Today's the start of the New Year's, I'm running out of time.


	10. Chapter 10: Sauce on my lip

**10: Sauce on my lip**

I don't own F.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

I wake up then get ready for day one. I put on my favorite lazy jeans with my t-shirt. I meet everyone in the kitchen when I hear Dad and Uncle Ayame arguing, I roll my eyes then sit down. I look down at my phone nervous because Aaron told me that he was going to be coming over soon.

"What is it Amber?" Mom asks as she flips the slice of meat she was cooking into the air, I throw myself back to catch it into my mouth and smile as I chew it. She laughs then Shigure laughs,

"Oh Amber you're just too adorable," he says in a girly/not so girly voice. I smile as we continue eating then the curtains move. My ears pop out as I hear for whatever is making the curtains move, I lunge out for them and wrap my arm around Uncle Kyo's next as he's in his cat form.

"Nice to see you finally came back!" I give him a nudge-y making him hiss with his ears flat against his head.

"Get the Hell off of me!" I smirk then transform into a tiger cub so I can move around. He hisses as he realizes that I can over power him so he starts running away onto the furniture, I follow in pursuit knocking over Shigure's books, Mom's figurines earning yells from them. Kyo pounces onto the top of the bookshelf trying to take refuge on the top. He hisses down at me, I sit down waving my tail with a stupid grin across my face. I jump up, then move trying not to knock down anything as I ascend up trying to get up to him. I'm about to get him when he bolts knocking over the place mat thing so I fall down, I dig my claws into the curtains but they rip as I descend.

"Nah-ah-uh Amber," Dad catches me, I glance up at him where he hits me on my nose. I cry then he sets me down and Mom sighs as she looks at the damage results. I curl up into a ball giving my "I'm innocent" look when she comes over, she chuckles then picks me up.

"You're a handful," I run back into my room so when I transform back I'm not exposed. I return back to my human form and get dressed when my phone rings.

"Yo," I answer

"Hey it's um Aaron and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and get something to eat before the celebration tonight." Aaron Miles just asked me, Amber Sohma on a date!

"Sure like around what time?"

"2 sounds good with you?" I slide down the wall and sit on the floor with a stupid grin on my face.

"Yeah 2 sounds good." We hang up, I squeal like a little girl and then Uncle Ayame slithers in, he does that one retarded face of his plastered on his face.

"Did I hear what I think I just did?" he grins, I nod then he hugs me. "Ohmigod Amber!" he smiles then gets serious, "What a second, he doesn't know does he?" I'm like 'oh god' then push him away.

"BUZZ KILL!" I draw my knees to my chest then wrap my arms around them, "And he's coming over tonight too." I frown as my big "Ariel" bangs (according to Angel and Sam) hover the side of my face.

"Well don't just sit there! Go and get Adrian to show you to control your transformations!" he pushes me making me fall onto my side.

"Fine!" I get up then sneak out of the house, trying to avoid cleaning up the mess Uncle Kyo and I made. Once when I'm out I run down the corridors that connect my house to the Main House. I find Adrian in his room where he's on the floor knocked out with his homework all around him. He's face down without his shirt on so I kick him. He groans and looks at me with an unamused look on his face.

"What do you want?" he rubs his eyes as he sits up.

"Teach me how to transform back with my clothes on!" I demand as I sit down in front of him. He makes a face, lays back down;

"Not now, I'm tired..." he yawns so I pull him back up by the hair

"_**NOW!**_" I snarl so he gets his shirt back on, gets up and stretches his arms yawning.

"Alright! Look it's really easy really, you just have to get your clothes to morph with you."

"HUH?" he face palms me, I glare at him so he gets up.

"Just watch," He transforms then with his beak he drops his bed sheet into my lap. "Pull this up because I'm not going to transform without my clothes on to show you the dos and don'ts." I nod so he transforms again but I draw the bed sheet up so I don't see him exposed.

"That's not what you're supposed to do, well I'm not going to able to show you to transform back with your clothes completely on. That takes practice so I'll show you a little shortcut." There's smoke from behind the sheet so I lower it and I'm taken back. "This is my shortcut," It's like he's between human and bird because he's human but instead of skin its feathers in its place. He gets his clothes on then the feathers disappear.

"Now you try," I try it but end up naked but thankfully I had the bed sheet wrapped around me so he didn't see anything.

"Why do you want to learn now?" he asks as he hands me my clothes, I take it then go over to his closet so I can get dressed.

"I'm going on a date with Aaron that's why." he doesn't say anything so I pull up my jeans and stare at myself in the mirror. I frown at myself, once when I finish I open the door to leave his room.

"Have fun," he says so I smile and close the door behind me.

* * *

Date time! :D!

* * *

"Hey," Aaron greets as I sit in the passenger side of his Mustang Boss.

"Hey, where we going?" I ask as I set down my bag onto my lap.

"Maybe some Urban Taco?" he smiles making me stare at him.

"That place is _amazing!_" we drive over there and park the car, he grabs my hand interlocking our fingers together. I look up, he smiles down at me so I smile back. We're seated so after we get our drinks I ask

"Hey Aaron, why all of a sudden interest? I mean we haven't hanged out since middle school." he drinks some of his mango lemonade then answers

"Because I really liked you for a long time even when I was dating Thalia," I swallow and nod.

"So I see," our food comes so we eat and then the bill comes. I pull out my wallet when he stops me,

"I'm paying." I smirk, we're back in his car about to leave but he calls out my name.

"Amber," I glance up at him, "You have sauce on your lip," I'm about to wipe my mouth with my sleeve when he pulls my chin up and kisses me. I should be screaming on the inside but

Something isn't right...


	11. Chapter 11: New Year's slide show

**11: New Year's slide show**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

He pulls me closer to him, digging his fingers into my hair and trying to tongue me when I stop him.

"Aaron!" I manage to gasp out so he stops,

"Too far?" I nod because the last time I did that was with Eric and it's alien to me to be honest. "Sorry, well let's go back to your place before we're late." I nod so he starts the car, he hands me his phone and says "Put on Black Veil Brides will ya? I heard you were into them." I give a "oh right..." kind of smile because I only heard them once and well...

I put them on, he starts singing the lyrics but I'm there like "the whole gang's here..." written across my face. He glances over to me and starts laughing.

"I take it that you don't like them then." I shake my head, he sighs "Well we can take them off then if you want." I scroll through his music and I see Nirvana.

"These guys are freaking legends!" I start singing in tone with Kurt Cobain as he sings Heart Shaped Box.

"I didn't know you could sing Amber." he offers his slick smile of his making me blush a bit.

"Yeah it's cause Adrian's in a band called **_Adrenaline_** and sometimes I sing with them. But lately we haven't been getting any gigs lately." I pout so he shakes my arm

"I think I can help with that," he winks

"How? Adrian's been kind a down since their last gig was 2 months ago and Whiplash really needs the money." He nods

"Well my uncle owns this one hole in the wall and on Fridays we have live bands so maybe I can talk it out and get a gig for you guys," he smiles at me

"That be amazing!"

"On one condition and Whiplash huh? What kind of name is that?"

"What is it? And Whiplash would get whiplashed with the jump ropes in middle school when we all did spots so we called him "_Whiplash"_ as a joke."

We're at a intersection with a red light so he leans over and says "If you become my girlfriend," I look at him bugged eyed and swallow

"Um okay." He smiles then pecks me

"December 23rd 'member the date babe." He returns his attention back to the road but I'm just like on the inside

_"Ohmigod I'm dating Aaron Miles, **the** Aaron Miles!" _We show up at my house so we park and we go inside the Main House into Akito's den because Momiji (the blonde bunny) and Ritsu (the monkey) made a slide show of the family over the year so it's like a tradition to watch it.

We sit down on the floor next to Adrian and Angel who are cuddling next to each other, I wave hey before Aaron and I sit down, Aaron wraps one of his arms around me and pulls me against him. The lights go off sending giggles into the air and I recognize Shigure's and Ayame's so I scream out

"Shut up! Love you!" everyone giggles then we're silent as the classic old film's countdown appears. The Sohma crest appears and there's a text over it saying

**"_Fellow family members, I know it's not easy to be in our family but here's a reminder why we haven't killed each other yet..._"** There's a picture of everyone in a group picture that was done in the summer at the hot springs we own.

_**"Before we look at the pictures from this year let's look at Momiji's favorites..."**_there's a picture of him with Mom and Kyo together. Then it's of me and Adrian when we were little kids with stupid grins across our faces as mud cakes our skins. Another random ones pop up then the new text come out

_**"From what I heard we have a new outsider so Aaron, we'll give you a brief history of the Sohmas, we turn into animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Don't you dare tell anyone!"**_the next pictures are of everyone. There's one of me and Momma Kisa as tigers and there are arrows pointing at us with our names on them. The next one is of Akito and Adrian glaring at each other and Ren in the back ground trying to break the tension. There's a video of Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori that plays after.

_"So Ayame what's going to be your next New Year's resolution?" _someone asks so Ayame answers in his over exaggerating way of his.

_"I'm finally going to make Yuki love me like he should! Every time he rejects me as a brother it kills me!" _Then you can hear Dad yell out

_"Not going to happen!" _sending laughs from everyone so Ayame in the video yells out

_"You will love me even if it's the last thing that I do!" _the camera goes to Hatori's face making him to swat it out of his face.

_"Go away Ritsu,"_

_"So tell us what's your New Year's resolution is going to be?" _ I cover my face because I know what's going to happen next.

_"That he's finally going to get laid or get married!" I scream from the background as I appear in the doorway. Hatori yells out_

_"Just because I'm blind in one eye doesn't mean I can't get you!" he chases after me, I scream-giggle then we disappear from the video as he chases me in the hallway. The camera goes back to Shigure, he has this faraway look on his face with droll coming out of the corner of his mouth._

_"Shigure, what's your New Year resolution?" silence passes by so Shigure looks back at the camera_

_"Sorry did you say something?"_ the video ends so it's just pictures for now but it makes us all laugh because of the stupid poses people strike up. It's another video but it's me with Adrenaline band members practicing.

_"So this is the legendary **Adrenaline?**" Momiji asks so I set down my guitar and answer_

_"I'm not depending on this for the rest of my life." Then Adrian comes over and chokes me_

_"But we do so don't hate! Especially Whiplash and Josh, they're not good at anything else." Whiplash and Josh yell out from behind the camera_

_"Shut up bird boy!" Adrian glares at them so the camera's directed at Whiplash and Josh who are being attacked by Adrian in his crow form. "UNCLE UNCLE!" they scream out as Adrian dive bombs them with his beak. Adrian transforms back,_

_"Ha yeah..." _

The slide show ends so we all eat but a couple of hours later and it being 3 am in the morning, I walk Aaron to the door.

"Thanks for coming," I smile so he kisses me then says

"Goodnight Amber." He turns on his heel when I call out

"Theoretically its morning." I smart ass him making us smile.

"Whatever! Bye!" he drives away so once when I see him disappear behind the gate I return to the party inside.


	12. Chapter 12: My Christmas Eve

**12: My Christmas Eve**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy lately with some of my other stories so I'll be working on this one more I promise! Anyways back to the story!

* * *

POV of Adrian Fitch

* * *

I'm at Whiplash's place trying to work up a song so when we get our next gig we have something. Angel watches me from the couch while Whiplash, Cam, and our drummer who we nicknamed him "Sexy Bitch," (ha not really but we only tease him with it but his name's Josh) are on the floor arguing about the intro.

"I hardly ever get to do vocal 'cause Adrian's usually doing it," Cam complains making Whiplash to glare at him.

"Anyways is Amber going to perform with us?" Whiplash questions looking at me, then Angel calls out

"Probably not because she's with Aaron now..." they all roll their eyes and groan.

"Aaron probably doesn't even like her that way." Josh smacks his gum as he's messing with his drum sticks, he tosses them in the air and catches them.

"Why would you say that?" Angel demands as she shoots a glare at him. He rolls his eyes and answers

"It's so damn obvious that he only wants to get in her pants! I heard him arguing with Thalia before they broke up and she came up. He was complaining how Thalia wasn't willing to have some sex in a while so she told him to find someone else then; Now he's with Amber and well we can add 2 and 2 together and get 4." He says all casual like as if he wasn't talking about something serious.

"And knowing Amber how much she likes him well..." Angel adds on making my feathers to ruffle so I try to calm down 'cause I'm not really don't want to transform.

"Why haven't you told her anything then Sexy Bitch?" Cam demands so he shrugs.

"Maybe because I don't know her that well? Also she's not going to believe me! Hello it's her boyfriend we're talking about!" The door opens to the garage and it's Whiplash's girlfriend bringing in food. We all jump off of the floor to get some so I take over the couch watching them fight over the food. I slurp up the noodles which makes Angel give a disgusted look.

"That's gross," she says in a small voice because it's like she only does it with me. It's kind of annoying because half of the time I can't even hear her. I shrug then slurp up another noodle to annoy her. She rolls her eyes then blurts out

"Whatever, I have better things to do." she gets up and leaves making everyone to look at me.

"What?" I demand so they go back to the food so I do the same. Sheez she can't take so much like Amber can she? Anyways after we all finish eating we go back to our instruments to start coming up with ideas.

"So what octave are we doing?" Whiplash asks as he's messing with the pegs on his guitar.

"Drop D, it always sounds better." Josh says then adds on. "So if we're doing big heavy beats it'll sound darker." We all nod so I'm hit on the head with an idea.

"I have a tittle name already," they do that "what?" head nod so I continue. "_House of Hades._ I think we need like a dark tormented song because lately all of our other songs have been like catchy." So Cam crosses his arms over his chest

"Well you have any lyrics yet?" I nod and reach into my back pocket.

"Yeah I was working on it earlier. It's kind a of a duet so I might ask Amber if she can sing it with us." I lay down the sheet so they all skim read it and nod in approval.

"Is the stuff in red supposed to be what she's supposed to sing?" I nod

"I'll ask her tonight because she's been wanting to tell me something so I'll bring it up." they nod so we start working on the music so after 3 hours I glance at the clock. _"Shit!"_ I start grabbing my jacket and hastily putting it on.

"What?" Josh asks so I push my bangs out of my face and answer

"I'm going to be late and Akito's going to kill me. Later!" They all say their goodbyes so I run outside and it's cold. I debate whether if I should transform and fly over but knowing Akito he'll have all the windows locked up. I take off running, even though the Main House is only like 8 blocks away it's still pretty far because of all the Christmas crap people are putting up along the roads. Even though Akito and I don't like celebrating Christmas/ Christmas Eve together Ren forces us to with her. I sneak into my room and grab the presents I got for my "_lovely brother" _and Ren and head into the den.

Ren's on the floor talking to Akito so when he sees me, he snarls a bit but Ren smacks him to knock it off.

"Hey Adrian," she smiles so I sit down next to her and hand over her present.

"This is for you, and this is for you." I hold out Akito's so he hesitates to grab it, he does and sniffs.

"I don't think Adrian put a bomb in there Akito." Ren says annoyed making him to look up.

"You'd be surprised..." He hisses and stands up. "Wait right here," he orders so he leaves from the room. Ren opens up her present and hugs me.

"Thank you so much Adrian I love it." she thanks as she holds up her charm bracelet I bought her with a dragon charm and a crow charm with a bell hanging off of it.

"Your welcome, what's taking Akito so long?" I ask annoyed so he comes right in bragging in things behind him letting some snow in.

"Mom," he hands her a box and says to me "Close your eyes and lock out your arms." I do so when I feel something putting weight on my arms, I open my eyes. I grin like a little kid and tackle him on the floor hugging him. He pushes off of me hissing and scirming as I hold him down.

"Thank you!" I yell into his ear so he finally frees himself from my hold. He fixes his rob and nods.

"You're welcome and touch me like that again and I'll rip your face off." he threatens so I nod and look at the bass guitar he gave me. It was originally white but he must have gotten a tattoo artist to drawn on it. It's a black crow on the body along the curve with Adrenaline's logo on the neck and a really sexy pin-up girl on the back of the neck. I flip the thing over and see the note on the back of the body.

**_"Well I really don't know what to say so enjoy it I guess. -Akito." _**I smirk so once when we finish celebrating I go to my room, tune the guitar to Drop D and pull out the House of Hades lyrics. I clear up my throat and start with the intro

**"_The story left untold is better than you know..."_**


	13. Chapter 13: Not Believing

**13:** **Not believing**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. R&R!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

"Adrian!" I call out as I enter his room, he looks up from his guitar at he sits on his bed. I stop and look at his guitar which is pretty kick ass if you ask me.

"You like?" He laughs as he notices me staring at it.

"Yeah it's real fly, anyways I want to talk to you!"

He turns around, "what?" I swallow then continue

"Don't run for the Head anymore!" He gives me a what the hell kind of look

"Why not?"

"Because the real reason why Akito's always getting sick is because the duty of the Head. He carries _**EVERYONE'S**_ burden to be a member of the Zodiac. I don't want it happening to you Adrian, it'll destroy you just like how it destroyed Akito." He rolls his eyes

"Yeah sure, anything else?" I gasp

"You don't believe me?"

"Look Amber, if he asked you to tell me that I'm not gonna believe it. Anyways I need to ask you a favor," I roll my eyes and sit next to him. "Can you sing the parts in the red? When it's written in red and underlined in black that means we're both singing it at the same time. Right now I'm gonna be playing the bass chords so try to sound eerie because the song's supposed to sound dark and demented. Ready?" I nod so I do a quick read over the lyrics and he starts the first chords. It's a dark drop beat that makes it sound dark so he starts (him Italics and me underlined, bold both)

_"The story left untold is much better than you know..."_

"Your heart pounding in my head..."

_"Burn out the lights as the darkness surrounds us, away from the light..."_

"Fearing you, loving you pulls me down!" (I hit a high note so he smiles and continues)

_The feeling of knowing that the light is gone... All because of the cries of the dead that only remind me of the world above_

**In the light above...**

Maybe we're not as tormented as it seems... the dark un-lite world is consuming

_The House of Hades is the sad truth_

**To what really awaits us... The flower wilts in the dark** (we both hold out the last syllable of dark then I take over)

Does he notice? The way how this damages me? I think it's not to be...

_I'll never know what it's like to be free, these chains bind me to the external torment of my existence as they _

**Give us the dark...**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess we already won it..._

But please when will we-

**Be freed from the House of Hades?! **(We reach the highest pitch our voices allow us. After that's over we finish because knowing that adding in the other instruments we'll be able to finish it.)

"Is that song supposed to be like a conversation of Hades and Persephone?" I ask as I play with his guitar.

"Yeah, you like it?" I nod

"It's pretty and I have good news..." he looks at me pulling the guitar out of my reach.

"What?" he asks as he strums a few notes not looking at me, so I cross my legs and smile

"I got a gig for us," he stops in mid chord making a nasty chime to escape from the stereo that's connected to the guitar.

"_When?!_"

"At Aaron's uncle's music lounge. It's like 20 minutes away from here by car and it's January 2nd." his face goes dark. "What?" I ask so he shakes his head as if he's debating something.

"Nothing and thanks I'll go tell Whiplash and everyone later." He looks back down at his guitar so I just listen to him play. He notices me still there and gives me a puzzled look. "You're not leaving?" He raises an eyebrow

"Oh, oh!" I stand up. "Sorry! Anyways I'm gonna leave now... goodnight!" I stammer as I walk out. I close the door behind me and go to my room. After I shower I lay down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. The door to my room opens so I look over and it's Dad.

"Hey Daddy," I greet still looking at the ceiling. He sits at the edge of my bed and lays down next to me.

"Hey," he rests his hands on his chest. I watch the individual blades of the ceiling fan go around and around when I blurt out.

"Daddy I don't think I liked Aaron as much as I thought I did."

"Then break up with him sweetheart." he suggests

"But I can't." he sighs

"Why not?" I swallow and continue

"He already knows, Akito invited him here, and also he got a gig for us at his uncle's shop so if I dump him now it can ruin Adrenaline's chances of going viral." I state leaving out some other reasons.

"Well just wait until after the gig and stuff, tell him that you really don't want a relationship. Simple." I don't reply so he stands up to leave because Uncle Ayame has been calling him for the past hour he's been in here with me. "Well goodnight Amber, I love you."

"Love you too and why don't you like Uncle Ayame? He helped you and Mom get together didn't he?" He lingers at the door looking down and avoids answering my question.

"Goodnight Amber." he turns off the light to my room as he closes the door behind him. I grab my phone and answer

"Hey Sam," I greet turning on my bedside lamp.

"Amber, Angel's devastated."

"What?!" I try hard not to raise my voice so that way no one tells me to get off of the phone.

"She cheated on Adrian and she doesn't want him to know but she cheated on him with Eric." I throw my hand in the air and roll my eyes.

"Put her on the line." he connects our calls so you hear Angel's cries.

"I'm so sorry Amber I-"

"I don't care that it was with Eric Angel. But I mean why? Why did you do it? I thought that you loved him and bla bla blah." I demand

"It's just that he came over to my place and one thing lead to another, but I don't want to hurt Adrian." We all keep talking about how Angel should tell Adrian then she blurts out

"You know what? Tomorrow I'm not going to the hot springs with you guys, I'm gonna tell him tonight." we wait in silence as the pounding of her texting booms. The message is sent and another alert rings and she reads it out loud for us "'_Well then I think we shouldn't date then...' _Yeah I got dumped."

"I'm sorry Angel," Sam and I say in unison so she replies back

"Yeah goodnight you guys."

"Night." we all hang up so I turn off the lights and my phone then sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Going to find out

**14: Going to find out**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and R&R!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

The next morning I grab my stuff, text Aaron that I'm gonna be out and be back on the 27th; I go over to the minivan that Mom rented out and sit in the back bench. I take the window seat and it's still dark outside, Sam sits next to me and sneezes all over me.

"Sam!" I scream out and push him away.

"Ha sorry," he winks then he stares at me really quietly making me get scared of what he's gonna do. "Amber..." he gets this mischievous smirk on his face, my eyes grow huge

"Yes I ask with caution then he lunges out at me, pushing me against the window and tries licking my face. "Samuel Ash Jones! Get the hell off of me!" I shriek making him grin and try to get at me.

"You know you want this!" he teases as I try pushing him off of me. Thankfully Hatori sits in the front bench, he notices Sam then pries him off of me.

"Sam behave! If not this is going to be a very long drive!" He orders so Sam gives up leaving me alone.

"Alright..." he pouts so the door opens and Shigure, Ayame, and Adrian get it. Adrian slams the door closed then sits in the back with me.

"Sam switch me spots," Sam looks up at him

"Hell no!" Then Dad looks at us from the rear view mirror and gives Sam a glare. He eventually switches spots with Adrian because Sam gets annoying in car trips. And I don't want to put up with him for 12 hours.

"Everyone have what they need?" Dad asks twisting his back to look at everyone.

"Yeah." we all answer so Dad starts the van making Mom smile.

"Hey we go." the van pulls out of the driveway so we take the highway. Adrian brought his guitar and tunes it to the regular octave and starts strumming up some chords.

_"The wheels on the van goes round and round, round and round."_ he starts singing making us of us to join in. After a while we stop singing and I take a nap with Adrian leaning against me.

"Amber, wake up." I groan as I wake up.

"Shigure get out of my face!" I yell out cranky and push him off but I accidentally step on his tail. He cries out then jumps out of the van. I get out, sipping up my jacket then go over to the gas station to go buy some food. I pass by the fridges and pull out a Coke when I feel someone behind me. I turn around smack Adrian and Sam who were trying to freak me out.

"Y'all are assholes!" I scream out so Adrian scoops up bridal style and runs around with me in the store. I start punching his shoulder to get him to put me down. He finally does so Sam and I go over to pick out some chips and sodas for us. All 3 of us go to the cashier and pay then use the restrooms. After that we go back to the van and once when everyone's here, we go back on the road.

"6 more hours..." Sam groans as he spreads his legs out on Adrian's and I's laps.

"Um excuse you;" Adrian starts so Sam gives him lazy eyes

"Don't start crow boy." So Adrian glares at him and he puts his head on my shoulder and mumbles.

"I swear once when we get there I'm gonna kill him..."

"Ha whatever." I tease him so he takes a nap on me while I text Angel listening to some music. Sam glances over at me once when Adrian gives off a small snore meaning he's asleep.

"Amber, no." he tells me so I make a confused face.

"What?" He gives a _"really?"_ face so he points to his phone meaning he'll text me. I nod so he texts me and I read it. It reads:

* * *

SamXD: Amber no! You can't! I've been seeing that look u always get a certain look around Adrian! And it was the same you'd get with Aaron in middle school!

Me: Whatever! I am _NOT_

SamXD: Yes you ARE. Just admit it that you like him! I know how you hate people touching you and hem! *points at Adrian* and besides what would Angel do if she found out?!

Me: She's the one that cheated on him and they already broke up! And they were only 2gether for like what? A day? 2 at the most?

SamXD: yeah but...

Me: But what?! Anyways I'm breaking up with Aaron soon. I don't think I liked him as much as I thought.

SamXD: why?! I thought he was the man of your dreams and bla blah.

Me: Like you said I thought.

SamXD: So when?

Me: well about that...

SamXD: So you haven't?

Me: No because he got a gig for Adrenaline and if I dump him we might not have it anymore.

SamXD: Well?

Me: Well what?

SamXD: So nothing's going to happen between you and Adrian right?

Me: I guess not then...

* * *

We stop texting so I take a nap and sometime later I'm woken up. I get out of the van and stretch out my legs, "Amber!" I help Mom unload our stuff into the rooms. After that I go over to where everyone's at eating some of the food the hot springs lady cooked for us. I finish eating so I go out on the roof when Sam comes up.

"Hey Sam, you don't want to take a bath?" He sits next to me crossing his legs.

"Not now, so how was your Christmas Eve yesterday?"

"Good, just chaotic as usual. And yours?"

He does this dirty smirk as if he's remembering something. He stops biting on his lip and looks at me. "Amazing, Mason was released in the morning so we '_celebrated'_." I smile and reply back

"I'm happy for you." My phone beeps so I connect to the Wi-Fi here and it's an alert from Facebook. I open up the email and Thalia posted up on my wall which says _"I'd be careful if I was you." _I make a what the hell face so I log onto my account and see that Adrian's chatting to Whiplash so I open it up and I'm shocked.

* * *

Adrian: I can't tell her

Whiplash: You _have_ to dumbass

Adrian: But it'll ruin our friendship and the band; what if she says no and doesn't believe me?

Whiplash: Yeah but what? You prefer her to b w/some totally asshole?

Adrian: No but let me text ya instead. People can be lookin' the chat

Whiplash: k.

* * *

"What's that all about?" Sam asks as I notice he was looking at the chat with me. I exit it out and lock screen my phone.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I put my phone in my pocket and head back down off of the roof to Adrian's room.


	15. Chapter 15: Be careful

**15: Be careful for what you wish for**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. R&R! Also I'd liked to know why you liked my story it be nice to know :) anyways back to the story!

* * *

3rd Person

* * *

Amber walks straight into Adrian's room but she doesn't knock before she enters, _BIG MISTAKE_.

"Adrian is there-" she stops in mid sentence as she's in awe taking in Adrian's body. He turns around and he's wet making his skin and black hair look glossy as the only thing on him is a short/small bath towel covering his "_manhood_" and waist.

"Amber," he says as he notices she's there as if her voice didn't give it away. She turns her head away with red dying the area below her eyes showing that she's blushing or embarrassed, which he can't tell what's the difference.

"Sorry I should have knocked first," she mutters under her breath as she grabs the door handle harder making her knuckles turn white.

"It's fine, anyways what were you saying?" Adrian asks as he pushes that to the side trying to keep his calm cool mask on; which in the inside he's really burning up. His eyes run over her body as she's in jeans booty shorts with a tank top hugging her upper torso and chest.

"Well I just wanted to know if you were hiding something from me." she answers still not looking at him. She closes the door and wills herself to finally look at him. She does and has to fight down the blush that threatens to erupt all over her face.

"Why would I hide something from you Amber? You know that I wouldn't," he lies on the last sentence because the guilt over Josh's revelation's killing him. He doesn't want Amber to not believe him and think something bad about him and well let Aaron what he wants. And unfortunately he was flying around and heard Aaron talk about that to one of his dumbasses confirming the rumors.

"I looked at you and Whiplash's conversations on Facebook and he told you to tell me already but you didn't want to, if it's because you like me it's fine! I uh-"

"It's not that." he cuts her off flatly. She looks confused then asks

"Then what?" a wave of dread washes over him so he bites on his lip, debating whether to tell her or not. _"She's going to hate me for this..." _he thinks to himself then chooses his words carefully.

"Aaron doesn't like you that way Amber,"

he bites his lip again as Amber gives a shocked "What?" So he draws in breath and continues

"He only wants to get in your pants Amber; Josh told the band so we were debating whether to tell you or not. I swear I'm sorry-"

Her golden eyes get a dark spark in them the way they always do when she's mad. "That isn't something for you guys to debate about! We're band mates and we're supposed to tell each other anything if it involves them! I can't believe you guys didn't tell me! You know what maybe that's the reason Angel cheated on you-" she slams her hands over her mouth as she realizes what she's done. His hair spikes up and he yells out

"Oh so you knew?! Well thanks for throwing that into my face Amber! You know what you didn't really follow that rule either!" he yells into her face.

"Fine! Then don't expect me to sing with y'all for the gig! I could be doing some other stuff instead!" she comebacks so he yells out instantly regretting it.

"Ha like what?! Giving Aaron a blowjob or letting him get in your pants?!" Amber's eyes drop and she looks like she's going to cry, "Amber I swear I didn't mean it," Adrian pleads as he tries to reach out for her hand but she turns her body away from him.

"You know what Adrian? Count me out. I hope you and Adrenaline can find another vocalist in time because I'm out!" she turns on her heel then starts to make her way for the door.

"Amber wait!" he pleads as he grabs out for her wrist making her stumble a bit. She turns around with an annoyed expression playing across her face. She jerks her wrist out of his hold and yells out

"Don't touch me!" he nods and tries again

"I'm sorry Amber please do the gig with us. I know it was wrong for us not tell you but please we need you as much as you need us. Adrenaline has been our baby ever since middle school so please." She closes her eyes and says

"I'll think about it but don't count on it." She leaves slamming the door behind her. He closes his eyes and get dressed so he's about to leave his room when he hears something behind him. He turns around and growls at the person,

"Kureno, I thought you were dead." he growls as Kureno kicks himself off of the wall and gives a wicked smile.

"Nice to see you too Adrian." he replies as he circles around him.

"What do you want Kureno?" Kureno chuckles and replies

"You know I was just wanting to give you a word of caution from Akito but I must say; that was quiet a good show you and that tigress put on. But if I was you I'd probably kiss her to calm her down... Of course that's just me," Kureno trails as he studies Adrian's belongings in the room. Adrian narrows his eyes at him then demands

"So what were you going to tell me?"

Kureno chuckles to himself as if Adrian's anger was amusing then delivers his message. "A male turning 17 has always been a dangerous day in our family, especially when he's related to the Head not even to mention one who bears another curse... Akito looks out for your welfare and advises you not to transform on your birthday or be near someone who can provoke it. So in other words don't hang out with the tigress... Also what she told you about the burden of the Head is true. Akito was a strong healthy boy until your father died and he had to become the Head. That's why he doesn't like the family... Well I'd best be leaving, good luck _crow._" he hisses the last word then leaves.

Adrian lays down wanting to kick himself in the gut while he tries to get his mind off of things. He messes on his guitar trying to distract himself but he can't. "_Damn it I'm just an idiot." _He thinks to himself so he does what he's the best at. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a notebook and a pen. He taps the pen on his face trying to come up with a song tittle when it hits him.

**_"Be careful for what you wish for."_**


	16. Chapter 16: snowed in

**16: snowed in  
**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. I hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter and trust me there's more of those type of chapters to come! And R&R!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

"Amber I'm sure he didn't mean it." Uncle Ayame says the next morning as we're in a bath together but with our bathing suits on. I let the water comfort me as I try hard not to cry.

"It still hurt though," I mumble so Ayame offers a small smile.

"I know sweetheart, it reminds me about Hatori's fiancé." he says as he gazes up at the sky.

"How?"

"Because it killed him on the inside when he had to erase his fiancé's memories of him."

"I know, anyways I'm gonna go be with my Mom and Momma Kisa for a while so later." I get out and wrap a towel around me and go to find them. I find them in one of the pools outside so I get in and tell them what happened last night with Adrian.

"Well you shouldn't have thrown that into his face Amber; it wasn't right or nice." Mom says as she pets my hair.

"I know but I couldn't help it." Kisa comes next to me and sets her head on my shoulder

"It's okay, just give him space and he'll be the Adrian we all know and love." I offer a weak smile so we just talk about other stuff when Aaron comes up.

"Maybe you should break up with Aaron if he's causing problems with you and your friends." I nod so I get up to leave. I go over to my phone to call Aaron,

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," he greets and I feel guilty instantly

"Hey Aaron, how was your Christmas yesterday?" I ask as I lean against the door.

"It was pretty awesome, I got a motorcycle from my brother and it's real fly."

"That's good to hear..." I look around the room so he doesn't reply

"What's up Amber? You never talk that way, all depressed and sad." I give a weak laugh

"It's just that I've been having family problems and I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now Aaron, I'm really sorry." I lie about the family thing but what he doesn't know won't kill him. He sighs

"I understand, well I'm here for you if you need anything Amber. Bye then."

"Bye." I hang up, I close my eyes but instead of feeling devastated or depressed how I thought I would I don't feel anything. How strange if you ask me; I mean I had a major crush on this guy for like years and stuff- HOLD UP! DID I JUST SAY _**HAD?!**_Oh god... then it means I like someone else but who? I think a list of guys names when I stop in mid thought as it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Sam!" I holler as I jump up to my feet and run to his room. "Sammy Bear!" I slam open the door to his room and he's on the floor asleep. "Bitch wake up!" I pounce on him shaking him by his shoulders.

"What?!" he demands cranky as I get off and he rubs open his eyes.

"I like Adrian Fitch and I just broke up with Aaron Miles." I mumble as I hang my head.

"Ohmigod are you serious?!" he finally wakes up and he grabs my shoulders.

"Yes and why would I lie about something like this? Adrian's been my best friend- well including you of course! Since like what birth? I just saw him more like a brother but now, as something more? It's not right! Angel's going to hate when she finds out." I hang my head

"**_If _**she finds out." I raise my head back up. I nod and smile a bit

"Yes, if is good. But now I don't think Adrian's going to want to talk to me anymore from what happened yesterday." I hang my head again.

"Just go and apologize to him! I'm sure he'll be sorry for what he said and y'all will be back on speaking terms!" Sam says cheerfully smiling.

"I assume so..." the door opens to Sam's room and it's Dad.

"We're gonna be here for tomorrow too, the high way back to the Sohma house got snowed in and no one's allowed to use it. And we all know that's the only highway/paved road that connects here." We groan making him chuckle a bit. "Hey if y'all have a problem with it, take it up with the highway patrol..." he leaves closing the door behind him. Sam watches the door meaning he's thinking about something when he blurts out

"Isn't tomorrow Adrian's birthday?" I breathe in through my teeth pulling my bangs back.

"I can't believe that I forgot! I'm such an idiot I totally forgot to buy him a present!" I bury my face into my hands mad at myself. Sheez I've been so pent-up with my "problems" I forgot about other important things.

"Well you can probably go write a song for him or something." He pats my back making me to shoot my head up.

"Sam you're a genius! Why do I ever doubt your ideas?!" He smiles and starts

"I know I am a genius I beat Jimmy Neutron! And what?! You **_DOUBTED_ **me before?!" he demands so I stand up and hug him.

"Yes but you know it's because I love you! I'll see you later, I'm gonna go write/make Adrian's present." I wave goodbye so he yells out

"Later!" I smile and go to my room, grab my notebook and a pen. Without even trying I enter this trance where it's like all of my song writing abilities are enhanced and nothing can stop me.

After 3 hours I finish the final product and look at my work feeling proud about it. I look at the song tittle and it makes me smile,

_**"Searching for Eden"**_


	17. Chapter 17: I know it's crazy but

**17: I know it's crazy but...**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

The next morning I get up, get dressed into the spare change of clothes that I brought and head over to Adrian's room.

"Hey Adrian happy birthday-" I stop in mid sentence as I notice he's not there. Where could he have gone? I mean he wouldn't transform and head back to the Main House; that's suicide! It's over 10 hours away and it's snowing outside. Maybe he's in the bathroom or taking a bath. Yeah there we go; taking a bath...

I sit down on the floor, pulling up my zipper as it starts getting really cold in here. I take a nap but a couple of hours later I wake up as a shaft of cold air bites my skin. I see a paper on the floor flapping in the wind with a rock over it. I crawl over to read it, I lift the rock off and bring the paper up.

* * *

It reads

_"To who ever it concerns, ha well why would you guys? Anyways it's my birthday so because of my other curse I have to be alone. I can't transform or anything or be around people who can provoke it. I've gone up into the mountains to be alone so I should be good after today's over with. I know that we're all supposed to be leaving tomorrow so don't worry. Somehow I'll catch up to you guys. Don't tell anyone else, I don't want you guys to start a search mission for me... It's the best for everyone, trust me._

_-Adrian Fitch"_

* * *

I fold the paper into my pocket, grab my thick jacket from my suitcase, pull up my boots and head out. The cold wind bites at my exposed skin so I fight through it and trek my way through the mountains surrounding us. I pull out the paper from my pocket, breathe in the scent and once when I have it memorized, I transform to my full size.

I gotta find him before he's completely out of range from the hot springs and before something happens to him. I climb up the mountain side, following his scent of fresh brewed black coffee through the barren woods.

I stop when I hear the sound of tree branches snapping so I behind me and get out-of-the-way. A pack of wolves snarl at me as the close in on me. I probably must have stepped in their territory by accident. The pack circles around me snarling showing their teeth at me trying to scare me. I roar back so they know that they're even matched when the alpha attacks me. She comes at me trying to get at my throat when I swatch her again with my paw slicing my claws through the side of her face. She's thrown against a tree, she howls out in pain as she stumbles to get back up. Her pack looks at her then back to me and attack me. I manage to keep 3 of the 5 away but the other 2 clamp onto my shoulder and tail. I roar and bite into the wolf at my shoulder's neck and crush his windpipe with my teeth making the blood to drip out of my mouth. I throw the wolf away making the alpha male to growl at me, he calls off the other wolves behind him and snarls at me with his fur bristling up as he challenges me. I take a stance meaning in the universal animal kingdom language _"You'll be sorry." _he flattens his ears against his head which means

_"You're dead!"_ he lunges out at me so I rear up and slam my paw at him trying to go the same attack that I did with his alpha but he learned. Instead of coming in on the inner left he come at the outer right trying to get at my neck. I twist my back which makes him miss but he redirects his attack and gets my injured shoulder. I snarl and do what truly saved my life. I slam my body weight onto him, he whines out but then I flatten him against the snow.

I roll off and stand up and roar at the surviving wolves. _"Get lost."_ the other lower ranking wolves start retreating but the injured alpha female stays so I chase her making her to follow her pack. Eventually the become blurs in the snow laced woods so I give out a soft cry because my shoulder and tail hurt but luckily they don't bleed that badly so I continue the search.

I'm on a ridge over looking a valley and I spot a black figure. I take off towards the black figure. I reach the figure and sure enough it's Adrian. I roar so he can turn around. He does but he doesn't look all to happy to see me.

"Amber! I left a note saying not to find me! Damn it why can't you just follow something simple as that?!" he yells making me so sit down and look down. I let out sad sounding voice then manipulate it into human words.

"I was worried," he rolls his eyes and makes a face. He starts walking past by me and replies back

"Then don't be." he starts to leave but then he stops; his eyes grow huge as he turns around and sees the blood coming out of my shoulder. "Amber! Damn!" he hugs my face and repeats over and over. "You gotta transform back now! Think warm happy thoughts with clothes on!" He looks around as if he's afraid something's going to pop out of the woods and eat us.

"Why?" I ask then he holds me out at arm's length.

"That's not blood Amber." I look down as I transform back to my human form. He's right, it's not blood; its my **_muscles. _**I freak out and close my eyes. "Amber no!" he calls to me but then I fall asleep.

* * *

Duh duh duh! Anyways tell me whatcha think!


	18. Chapter 18: Eden found

**18: Eden found**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Adrian Fitch

* * *

"Amber!" I yell out as I run up to her, I pick her up from the snow and she's pale; no lie she's really pale. Damn it! She mumbles something but it's all slurry so I really can't make up what she's saying. I pick her up then struggle with her weight to take her over to a cave that I found earlier. I hope this works. I take her over there and I squawk to see if there's any animals in the cave.

Something from the shadows stirs and a pair of eyes illuminated from the dark. I wait there in fear with adrenaline kicks in and my heartbeats thump into my face. It approaches us then I laugh. It was a freaking raccoon! After it leaves the cave I set down Amber against the wall. Find some spare tree branches and start a fire. I put my lighter away and then Amber wakes up.

"What happened?" she asks as she sits up. I sit next to her and explain everything. She groans, "I'm such an idiot." she pulls out her phone

"You had your phone on you the whole time?!" I demand and then add on "Yeah you _are_ an idiot." she glares at me and calls someone.

"Sam! Sam! Can you hear me?! Sam!" then she puts her phone back into her pocket. She glances at me "There's no bars up here," I nod then take off my jacket, luckily I wore 2 today. Anyways I take off the lighter jacket and re put on the thicker one. I reach into my inner pockets and take out my small Swiss army knife. I slice the sleeve off and open it then go over to her.

"Give me your shoulder." she takes off her jacket so I start wrapping the sleeve around her shoulder so her muscle doesn't get frost bite.

"Thanks," she mumbles so I nod.

"Anytime, hopefully when the blizzard clears up we can get back." She watches the blizzard that rages outside.

"I guess we're going to be here for a while..." I nod so I watch the flames when she breaks the silence between us. "Adrian I'm sorry about um the fight. I knew I shouldn't have reacted that way. I know you and everyone were looking out for me; I get it. And I'm sorry," she apologizes so I nod.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have thrown that in your face either. I know you acted that way because we were talking smack about your boyfriend." I swallow then look down.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, I broke up with him yesterday." She looks down again which the fire casts shadows across her face and her golden eyes look like a ragging forest fire.

"Why? Didn't you have a major crush on him since what 8th grade or something like that?" I ask knowing I'm on risky waters. Not only because I'm asking invasive questions but I might trigger a transformation. I can't risk a transformation from me or from her, who knows what can happen?

She plays with her boot then glances up at me. "I like someone else;"

"Oh," _well?! C'mon you can tell me!_ I don't dare to tell her that thought. I look back down at my shoe then fumble with my knife twirling it between my fingers.

"Adrian," I look up,

"Yeah?" She swallows and meets me in the eyes.

"I broke up with him because I like you." she confesses so we just stare at each other in silence. She starts to lean in and I do too.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Main House

* * *

Akito just stares out at the snow outside of his window when he grabs onto his shoulder howling out in pain. He yells out for anyone when Hatori

"Akito!" He goes over to Akito's side and Akito stares at him.

"It's the tigress! Amber! She's in trouble, and I sense something's wrong with her shoulder..." he winces out and Hatori orders

"Let me go to her," Akito nods then places his hand over Hatori's blind eye then yells out

"I the Head release Hatori from the Dragon Seal!" there's a flash of light that radiates from Hatori's eye and then there's a sudden release of wind. "Get going!" Akito stands up and opens the sliding doors to open the window where Hatori flies out in his ultimate Chinese Dragon form.

_"I hope you haven't done anything stupid Amber..." _Hatori flies over to where the hot springs are knowing he's on a time crunch. As he approaches the mountains that hug the hot springs. He glides through the frost-bitten air trying to smell for Amber or spot her. She can be anywhere by now. Even though Amber has no blood relation to him, to him Amber was always like a niece to him. Although he really doesn't care much about her parents he always cared about her. She just reminds him too much of his former fiancé really.

He descends down on a mountain because he knows that from the sky he's at a disadvantage. He lands down on a mountain making the snow around him rattle a bit. He lowers his snout onto the ground and breathes in the scent. His frill expands then he goes over to the edge and flies down the face of the mountain.

* * *

Back with the crow and tigress

* * *

"Adrian I don't think we should be doing this," Amber says as our faces are separated by like centimeters.

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"What about the band? Or just think for a second; you just broke up with your girlfriend who happens to be my best friend." she reasons as she glances up at me again. I roll my eyes

"So what? They can just learn to deal with it Amber;" before she can object I catch her lips with mine. She does the same pulling me to her causing a sensation to course through me. She lays down with me and it's like, damn I just can't explain it.

"Adrian!" she gasps out as I stop kissing at her neck.

"What?" I ask then she blushes a bit

"My shoulder," I nod and get off of her. We sit up and I glance down at her, she blushes and tries hiding it with her bangs. I smile and push her a bit. "Hey!" She smiles as she pushes me back.

"Amber! Adrian!" we look at the mouth of the cave and I'm taken back.

"Hatori?!" Amber asks as he's in his dragon form. He comes over to us and transforms back.

"Are you guys alright?" He asks as he tries to see Amber's shoulder.

"Yeah," we mumble so he smiles.

"C'mon let's go back, everyone's worried sick about you guys. C'mon," we get up and he leads us the way back to the hot springs. I glance over at Amber but she doesn't look at me the entire way. Once when we get back I go for my room.


	19. Chapter 19: Now the confusing stuff

**19: Now the confusing stuff**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

I have my back to Hatori as he starts sewing my skin and muscles back together. I wince but try to not move because if I do I can end up screwing up his work. He finishes, he starts cleaning it up when he asks

"So Amber; what happened that made this?" I cough because being out there in the cold for so long kind a got me sick.

"I was attacked by a pack of wolves and one of them yanked at my shoulder." I answer so he nods

"Well we're very lucky that Akito sensed it; you were in your tiger form right?" I nod, he stands up and adds on "C'mon we're all leaving back to the Main House." I nod because it must mean that the highway isn't snowed in. I throw my stuff into the van and go over to where Adrian's room is.

I see that outside of his room he's talking to Sam so I hide and listen to their conversation.

"You better have not taken advantage of Amber's confession." Sam barks.

"Do you really think that I'm the type to do that? Look I didn't; you can ask her herself if you'd like." I hear footsteps coming my way so I silently run away before whoever is leaving catches me. I flop down on the van's bench and get myself comfortable. The door slides open so I look up and it's Adrian. He closes the door then sits on the bench in front of me. We look at each other so I break the gaze and look out of the window.

"How's your shoulder?" He asks so I draw myself to him and answer

"Good; just hurts a bit still, thankfully Hatori was able to sew the skin and muscle back together." I answer so he just watches me and nods.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he looks down because I'm assuming he's on his phone, he looks up back at me and asks

"Well what are we?"

"Whatever you want I guess." I reply because I'm just as confused like he is. He pokes my cheek;

"You just can't expect to make out with a guy and think there's not anything going on."

I look down, "Just give me some time okay? I mean I don't want you to feel that your birthday's ruined." a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. He looks around and sees that no one's in the garage so he pecks my mouth and replies

"Well it hasn't been ruined if that's what you want to know." he offers a small smile then lays down and takes a nap. Meh to you too! I roll my eyes then everyone comes over to the van. We all get seated and we pull out of the garage and go on our way back to the Main House. I take a nap too but it's like I'm reliving what happened in the cave because I swear even though Adrian's not next to me or on me I still can feel where his hands and mouth were.

* * *

_He kisses me catching me off guard, I lay down where he gets on me as his tongue slides into my mouth trying to get mine. When he does goosebumps crawl all over my skin and my skin gets cold but my blood gets hot. He bites my bottom lip hard making me let out a moan. I pull his head towards me trying to get more, his hands rise from my waist up to under my boobs to tease me a bit as they slowly continue to slide up. His body crashes against mine so I start going at his neck sucking up his skin as his scent starts to intoxicate me. He moans loud as I realize that I accidentally gave him a Hickey at the base of his neck. He looks at me with a pleased smile and his eyes hungry for more so he starts kissing my neck, he licks my neck teasing me yet again and he bites me making me to gasp out his name. I swallow then he gets off of me as I blame it on my shoulder. But really I wanted more but I didn't know where we could have ended up doing or if I'd be able to control myself._

* * *

"Amber!" I wake up and see Shigure yelling at me.

"What?" I ask because what if I accidentally did moan as I remembering?! Ohmigod if that happened and if he heard I'd die.

"You're burning up!" he says as he places his cold hand over my forehead. It stings where he has his hand at. "We'' maybe it's because of all the blankets and jackets you have on." He takes one of my blankets off of me. "Why don't you rest you head against my leg, I don't think the window's all too comfortable." I nod so I do as he says and something in my jacket keeps poking the side of my stomach. I reach into it and see it's the Searching for Eden lyrics. I smile a bit and re take a nap not to remember the make out. My phone rings so I groan, put my headphones in and answer the call.

"Hello?" I ask as I rub my eyes to get the sand out of them. Shigure glances over at me so I mouth to him it's fine. He nods and starts talking to Uncle Ayame.

"Hey um it's Whiplash; is Adrian with you by any chance?" I lean over to see that Adrian's still asleep and answer

"No why?"

"Did he tell you? About Aaron?"

"Yeah and I already broke up with him too."

"You okay?" I take a deep breath and reply

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't think he'll cancel our gig though. So don't worry about it."

"Alright so later then. I hope you guys get back okay."

"Bye and thanks." We hang up so once when we get back to the Main house a couple of hours later. I go to my room before anyone can ask me about what happened with Adrian. I honestly don't know what happened in that cave. If he only did that because he hasn't made out with someone in a while or what? I hate the confusing stuff.

* * *

I hope the make out description didn't make you guys feel grossed out or anything! If you guys did like it tell me so I can put more in the story later on! R&R!


	20. Chapter 20: Crow's Curse

**20: Crow's Curse**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And thanks for your awesome reviews! It makes me really happy and to _"Trunksgirl1026" _your review made me melt! It's soo cute and don't worry it will happen! Anyways back to the story! R&R!

* * *

POV of Adrian Fitch

* * *

I go to Akito's den after I've been summoned to go over there. I enter, then sit on the floor. He peels himself off of the window and he glides over to me.

"Adrian I thought Kureno told you to not be with anyone today!" He hisses, I roll my eyes

"I was but Amber followed me, I was about to leave her when she was injured and passed out. Did you just expect me to leave her there?" I snap back making him nod his head.

"Oh so is Amber more important to you than your own safety? Do you know what could have happened if you transformed today?" I shake my head then stand up.

"No so why don't you just tell me then huh?" I challenge as I get in his face. He doesn't reply but instead waves his hand and there's a shimmer of a colorful mist.

"You weren't the first to get the Crow's Curse. Pay attention." He orders so I direct my eyes over to the mist as an image appears from it. It's something black and huge; I make out that there's another Chinese Dragon in there with the black figure. The dragon hisses and its frill expands around its neck. The black figure squawks now I realize that it's the crow; it flies into the air and dive bombs the Chinese Dragon. The dragon rears up and they look into combat. They're fighting with everything they got, tooth and nail the whole thing. The dragon's on the floor with blood dripping out of it as it struggles to get up. The crow squawks at it challenging it. The dragon catches the crow off guard and clamps down onto the crow's neck. It lets out a cry then the crow drops dead against the snow. The giant crow disappears and in its place is a man, dead with part of his throat cut out. The dragon stands next to the man and it transforms back into its human form. The dragon guy glances down at the dead one with sorrowful eyes, he lays down next to the guy dead with blood caking his skin as he just stares up at the sky with a blank expression. The mist wavers then it disappears along with the image.

"That was the Head from 2 centuries ago, his brother who had the Crow's Curse transformed on his birthday; he was destroying everything so the Head had to transform and kill his own brother. If that had happened to you; I would have had to kill you myself." Akito says not looking at me.

"I thought Hatori couldn't transform in his dragon form so how was he able to?" I ask changing the subject.

"I released him form the Dragon Seal. I sent him to go after you guys, my shoulder started hurting; that's how I knew Amber was injured."

"So the burden of the Head is true?" he nods

"If you still want to run for it; it's fine with me. I just don't want it to see it destroy you like how it did with me." I nod.

"Excuse me," I stand up to leave when he comes up to me and studies my neck and he gets mad.

"Why do you have a Hickey?! Who gave it to you?!" He demands as he grabs my arm. I push him off

"I got it from Angel when I was still dating her." I lie. He nods

"You know, I can tell you how to get rid of the Crow's Curse," he says as I'm about to leave. I close the door and look at him.

"Are you serious?" I ask, he nods and continues

"There's the Origin; it's rumored that it's the place where the curses originated from. And also since our father was a dragon, he passed on his dragon genetics to us; I can activate your dragon. Of course is that's what you want. If I do, you do realize what that'll mean right?" I nod

"That my transformations will trigger more often meaning I'll have to be more careful, and I can't tell anyone."

"Right," I think about it for a second

"Give me some time to think that offer through okay? And also, if you know where the curses originated from; why don't you go there and destroyed it already?"

He looks away, "The Head is restricted from doing such actions. And I have chains that bound me to this damn city; I can't leave it." I don't say anything.

"Excuse me," I leave and head for my room when I'm stopped by Ayame.

"Adrian!" I turn around and wait for him to come to me.

"Yeah?" he stops and slams his foot down.

"What were you doing up in the mountains with my niece?!" I throw my hands into my pockets and reply

"Nothing, now if you excuse me I have some more important things to do." I play off because I don't want anyone to find out. It's too risky.

"Oh so are you saying that my darling isn't important to you?!" he demands so I grab his jaw and talk to him in that voice you use when you want someone to leave you alone.

"No. I. Have. Better. Things. To. Do. Leave. Me. ALONE!" I let go and walk away before he can say anything else. Now wonder Yuki doesn't like him. He's so damn annoying! Anyways I head over to Ren's room to talk to her.

"Lady Ren you in here?" I ask as I stick my head through the door. I see her outside on her porch with her head hanging with her back to me. I go over to her and sit down next to her. I glance over and see she has a picture of well my father/her dead husband on her lap. A tear explodes all over the picture as I realize she's crying. I frown so I hug her and let her sob on my shoulder.

"Thanks Adrian." she says as she gets herself under control. I offer a small smile making her laugh.

"Aw great I'm ruining your birthday." She lets out a long breath.

"No you're not. Ren, how did my parents die?" She swallows

"Your father had a heart attack and died from the stress of being the Head, your mother killed herself because she couldn't coop with your father's death. When she was in the hospital; some of your neighbors found her trying to kill herself and took her to the hospital; she asked me if I could raise you because she knew she wasn't going to be able to. I agreed and ever since you've been here with me and Akito." she offers a small sad smile. I look away and hug her.

"I love you Mom." she hugs me back and we watch the snow fall.


	21. Chapter 21: In disguise

**21: In disguise**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13, R&R!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

"Adrian wait up!" I yell as he drags me over to the garage because he wants to take me somewhere. He finally lets go of my hand and pulls his truck's keys out of his pocket.

"C'mon Amber it'll be fun." He says as he opens my door being all gentleman like. I smile then get in, he does the same so he starts up his pick up and presses the button to open the garage door. We pull out and he drives on to the main street that runs through the town.

"Well how's your shoulder?" he asks as he turns to the left.

"It's getting better but I won't able to play guitar for a while." I answer sadly because well if I can't play that then I won't be able to play other instruments. He shakes his head

"Amber, thanks," we stop at a red light.

"For what?" I ask as I pull out my phone to check the time.

"For going after me, I felt loved when you found me. I know I got mad at you but thanks." He glances over at me so I kiss his cheek.

"You're welcomed. How much farther is the place we're going is?"

"A bit up ahead." I nod so he goes up a road and comes to the end. He parks the truck and gets out, I do the same and it's really cold up here.

"We haven't been up here since we were little kids." I state as we're at a mountain ridge that over looks the town with winter icing the mountain.

"I know right? Well we can either go for a walk or camp out at the truck." He lays out the options so I reply

"Camp out." He nods so he opens the tailgate of his pick up and helps me to climb in. He pulls out some blankets and wraps his biggest one around us.

"This is nice." I say as I rest my head against his shoulder. His arm slides around my waist and he pulls me to him.

"Yeah, it's like whatever's happening down there disappears. This is where I usually fly off to." He confesses. I glance up at him and his nose's red from the cold.

"Your nose is red." I poke his nose. He smiles down at me and damn I've always loved his smile because it means that he's not hurting anymore.

"Yours is too so shut up." I laugh so I hug his waist as I rest my head on his chest. He rests his head over mine so we're just there enjoying each other's body heat in the cold.

"Wanna know what I just realized?"

"What?" I smile and continue

"That you're exactly 13 days older than me. And 13's my lucky number." I turn my head to look at him. He smiles again and kisses me lightly.

"Yeah you're right. And Amber what are we? Boyfriend and girlfriend or just like friends with benefits?"

"I really like you Adrian don't get me wrong, but there's 2 things."

"What?"

"Well one, do you even like me that way?" I ask because I just have to know. I don't want to give myself false hope just for him to come and break me. If he doesn't then it'll kill me.

"Of course I do, I have since 7th grade." I punch his chest "What the hell was that for?!" He demands

"For not telling me! I mean c'mon how old were we in 7th? 13 to 14 and we're 16 to 17 you had 3 years to tell me!" I get myself lost in the mines of dark rubies in his eyes.

"Yeah but you liked Aaron and I had girlfriends and I didn't want you to be shattered."

"I guess," his body heat blazes over me but I like the feeling. Our legs get intertwined the longer we stay here.

"What's the second thing?"

"Angel, I don't want to hurt her Adrian." I sigh, I listen to him breathing then his vocals vibrate through my ear that's against his chest.

"I can tell her, that I like you and that I want to be with you so that way she doesn't flip out on you." I lift my body off of him and look at him dead in the eyes.

"You're willing to do that for me?" I ask as my hair falls over my shoulder and hang in the air. He nods

"For you I'm willing to chop off my wing if it meant to save you." I melt under the words so I kiss him slowly to tease him a bit. He pulls me on top of him making my boobs to clash against his chest. I tongue him biting his tongue a bit making him to breathe harder. My hands run down his chest as his hands go over my booty and he gives my booty a squeeze and they start trailing their way up my back.

"My god Amber you're such a fucking tease." He says, I stop and bury my head into his chest. I try hard not to break out laughing. "Amber?" He tries to sit up so I start laughing against his chest. He lays back down laughing and states "You're so damn weird." I wrap my arms around his neck and lay there hugging him.

"Don't hate." I smile as I snuggle into his neck and kiss his Hickey. "Sorry about that." I apologize.

"Eh, it happened and it felt good not complaining." I smile a bit then we just lay there.

"Where were you my entire life?" I ask

"I was just disguised as your best friend." He says so I catch his lips with mine and pull back.

"I'm glad that I found you." He glances at me with like loving eyes but it's probably too soon for that.

"C'mon we should start heading back." We separate and drive our way back to the Main House.

* * *

3rd person

* * *

_"So I see, well this becomes more handy and convenient." _Kureno thinks to himself as he goes back to his truck that was on a ridge that was over looking where Amber and Adrian where in his pick up. He goes to Akito to report in his discovery.

"Are you sure about this Kureno?" Akito asks as he circles around him. Kureno offers a sly smile.

"Would I ever lie to you Akito?" Kureno dares so Akito snaps back

"I don't know; you were paralyzed when I stabbed you in the back for lying to me before." Akito points out. Kureno shoots him angry eyes then says

"If you don't believe me then don't. Take Adrian's words then, even though he's lying to you." Akito's nostrils flare up,

"Get out." Kureno obeys but before he leaves he blurts out

"Ask Adrian right now when he gets back. I bet that you can smell her all over him," Kureno slams the door behind him. Akito closes his eyes, when he reopens them they're replaced by his dragon eyes.

"Then I will." The garage door opens so once when Adrian passes by Akito's room Akito calls out

"Adrian, can you come here?" Adrian comes in then at that moment Akito transforms and attacks.


	22. Chapter 22: Clash of the Dragons

**22: Clash of the Dragons**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

3rd person

* * *

"Akito stop!" Adrian pleads as he evades Akito's attack. Akito ends up ramming himself into the wall. Akito shakes his head then he re-radiates his eyes and goes out to lunge at Adrian. "Akito!" he yells again as he runs around the room trying to get away from him. Akito jumps into the air and flies next to Adrian to cut him off. Adrian tries to stop to dodge the attack but his inertia takes a second too late to slow down. Akito smacks Adrian in the chest with his tail. Adrian flies into one of the pillars of the room making it crumble under the impact. Dust forms covering Adrian and obscuring his figure. Akito slithers his way over to investigate. He lowers his snout to smell if Adrian's still alive when another dragon snout slices through the dust and clamps over Akito's.

Akito cries, rears up trying to get Adrian, who must have activated his dragon form, off of his snout. He claws him off and slams back to the ground. Instead of being the same sliver scales covering his body with ocean blue hair and whiskers like Akito; Adrian's body's black with red hair. Adrian hisses and snarls as they begin to circle around each other. They snap their jaws with their spiked dagger like teeth showing to tell the other one not to mess around because they're serious. Akito pretends to go for Adrian's arm when he gets Adrian to counterstrike the attack; instead of lashing him there, Akito bites down on the back of Adrian's neck. Adrian cries out and tries to shake him off. Adrian's crow's wings pop out of his back, being proportionate to his size, he smacks Akito with one of them making him to let go. Adrian folds back his wings and roars at Akito. So Akito glances over at the door making Adrian to look. With that diversion, Akito rams himself into Adrian.

Adrian crashes against the doors, they're destroyed and sent scattering into the hallways. The family members that were walk through hide as Adrian and Akito start fighting in the hallways. They end up splattering their blood across the walls thickening the air with the stench. They hiss, roar, and attack each other as they keep moving. With their desire to seriously injure the other dragon they take the battle outside.

They snarl then begin to circle one another while the sides of the giant square garden are lined up with the family who watch the battle unfold. Adrian makes the first attack by attempting to bite down on Akito's tail to handicap him. Akito dodges his teeth but gets hit in the head with his tail. The impact snaps one of Akito's horn making him howl out in pain as it bleeds. He glares at Adrian with hateful eyes and takes the battle into the air. He dives down on Adrian making him buckle under Akito's weight and impact. Adrian bounces back on his feet so Akito begins to chase him yet again. Adrian jumps from one boulder to the other as Akito tries to get his legs. Adrian turns around and breathes out fire, Akito groans out as the fire sizzles at his face and chest, Akito throws himself on the snow to make the fire die and soothe the burns. Akito rears up to attack Adrian and he latches on to his leg causing in Adrian to fall. Akito lets go of Adrian, with a loud _"CRUNCH!" _to echo in the air. Adrian cries as he inspects his leg but he draws his attention to the sky as Akito plummets down on him. Adrian, unable to move braces himself for the impact closing his eyes. When it doesn't, Adrian re opens them and is astonished by the sight.

Hatori pins down Akito who must have been knocked out of the sky form his side against the ground. Akito struggles to get out from Hatori's hold but Hatori presses his paw down on Akito's snout. Akito cringes his nose and finally relaxes against the snow. The audience watches in horror as the moment Hatori takes himself off of Akito he lunges out at Adrian. Adrian watches as his brother charges towards him in awe unable to move from his leg and from fear. Everyone gasps as Amber, who must have been watching throws herself in front of Akito hugging onto Adrian's slender face.

"Stop!" she cries as she faces Akito with her hand out as if that'll stop him. Akito digs his paws into the snow to make him halt to a stop.

"Get out-of-the-way _Amber_." Akito hisses, she shakes her head and tightens her hold on Adrian.

"He's your **_brother._**" she points out as her face is painted by emotions. Anger, fear, fearlessness, and others are the ones that Akito can make out.

"If you don't move I'll _kill you._" he threatens making Adrian to snap open his mouth to warn him off. She pats his snout making him to lower his head.

"Akito this is enough!" Hatori yells out as he comes over; he guards Amber and Adrian with his body.

"Hatori!" Akito snarls out not pleased at all.

"So do you want to kill Adrian? If you do you'll have to get through me first." Hatori challenges as his frill flares up showing the green scales to flash. Akito shakes his head and mumbles

"Not worth it." He shakes off the blood that was running over his head and starts walking away.

"Just like you Akito! To walk away!" Amber taunts earning her a glare from Hatori and Adrian. Akito rears his head back and charges at her, he pushes Hatori out of the way to get to them. Adrian pulls her under the nook between his neck and the snow as he raises his tail to provide a block from Akito's attack. It's instantly shattered and blood gushes out of Adrian's tail. After he pulls through with his attack, Akito rises and leaves before anything else happens.

Amber gets out of the nook to see what happened, once when Amber's out from under him, Adrian collapses against the snow, dying the snow around him red.

"Adrian!" Amber cries out in a blood curling voice.


	23. Chapter 23: Tragedy Part 1

**23: Tragedy part 1**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and thanks for the rocking reviews you've given! So I know that this is shocking and heart wrenching because I mean hello! Our favorite crow is knocking on death's door so this chapter's part 1 out of 2 I believe so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

I scream out his name. He doesn't respond; fear and panic surge through my veins so I hover over his face. With my hands I peel his eyelids open to see if he can move his eye but it's just there.

"Adrian no wake up!" I yell as I start giving him CPR through his nostrils. "Please," I stop as water obscures my vision and falls down onto his forehead. I hear something move behind me so I turn around and it's Hatori. He makes his way over still in his dragon form. He lowers his snout to smell Adrian, then he hangs his head.

"Amber, I-" I start bawling. Damn it if I hadn't said anything this wouldn't be happening!

"Hatori can't you do something?! Please I'm begging you!" I scream as my chest starts feeling heavy and constricted like if I can't breathe.

"I can but I'm gonna be needing your help." He says as he transforms back. He has his clothes back on then he grabs Adrian's head in his arms. "You see his frill? It's not expanding right now but it's like a coil, I need you to reach into his frill and there should be a bumpy thing there," I reach into his frill that's behind his ears and it branches off to his neck, I peel open his frill and it's like a giant paper coil with layers. I brace myself as I lower my hand down the layers and I feel something bumpy like he said.

"Yeah I feel it," I reply so he continues

"Alright I need you to apply pressure there, it's his air pipe, he should start reacting as soon as you start putting the pressure." I push down feeling stick to my stomach. Adrian isn't reacting.

"Hatori!" I yell then he yells back

"I know! Damn this is worst than I thought. Okay get your hand out, and I might be bloody so I'm warning you." I nod then pull out, I want to barf so badly but my body isn't letting me. "Go inside and on my bookshelf there's a giant glass jar; bring it over." I run to his room and I come back to him with the jar. He opens the jar and pulls out one of the balls from it, "Here, I need you to put it in his mouth, and get him to swallow it; I'm gonna be inspecting his tail; if he bucks and tries to spit it out, clamp yourself over his snout and hold on no matter what." He pries out his mouth and I see the sharp teeth that look like they can shred. I gulp then push down the ball into his throat. Hatori releases after I pull my hand out then goes over to his leg that Akito snapped.

I watch Adrian's face as I rest over the bridge of his nose; his eyes flutter open and he sounds like he's choking. I get scared when Hatori yells out

"He's trying to spit it out! Don't let him!" I nod then do what came to mind. I throw myself around his face and make sure his mouth's closed so he doesn't have an option but to swallow it. He lifts his head trying to get me off and he scrims under my hold but I still hold on. He eventually swallows it then he collapses again. He doesn't move; at least we know he's still have some fight in him.

"I'd get away from his mouth if I was you," Hatori warns; I'm about to ask him why when Adrian, even though he's not awake, ends up spitting all over me drenching me in his spit and blood. Hatori runs up to me and sees the blood mixed in with the saliva. His eyes grow huge, he reaches into his pocket and calls up some people. "Get over to my house now! Bring everything you'd used for an emergency operation!" he hangs up then pushes me out of the way.

"Amber, I need you to do me a favor; keep talking to Adrian while I get back." he leaves then I notice that I'm the only one still out here. I return my attention back to Adrian and I set my head against his.

"Please Adrian, wake up... I can't lose you! If you don't have any fight left in you for you, then fight for me! Please!" I plead as if he can hear me. I cry on him because this is might be the day I lose him. "Please, wake up..." I shake. "I wrote you a song and I want you to hear it?" I ask as I try to keep myself together. He doesn't answer, of course he doesn't so I get my voice steady.

_"Is it possible that I've become lost? Lost in this wonderland of your eyes? The wind carries rumors of a lost Eden._

_How does a heart love, if no one has noticed _  
_Its presence and where does it go?_  
_Trembling, fear plays my heart like a drum,_  
_But the beats gotten lost in the snow_  
_You have set your heart _  
_On taunting me forever_  
_From the start_  
_It's never silent as I'd like it to be._

_The strong wings of yours waltz across the room with new rumors to feed my trembling heart. If I had only one regret is not on searching for you harder. You've left as swift as a secret two can swiftly hide, because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

_Oh how would I be great to be lost forever with you by my side but you can't so singing about my search for Eden is the second best thing to make me feel as good as much as you do when you're with me._

_I found you but really you've found me now let's run away into the night where it offers eternity of bliss under the watchful moon."_

I don't finish the rest of the song because my voice's drowned in my sobs. Hatori and others come back so Mom who must have been watching pulls me away from Adrian's body.

"C'mon Amber; let them save him." she tries to assure me with a false sense of security but as she pulls me away, I look back and scream out Adrian's name to see if hell respond to me; they get him connected to a monitor to check his vitals and as I say the last syllable of his name. They drop down to a flat line and the machine beeps frantically.

"He's going under!" Someone yells so they all charge up the shock machine and place the shock things on him, "CLEAR!" Adrian's jolted but the vitals show no change.

_"Adrian!" _I scream out with despair in my voice when Mom finally pulls on me harder.

"Amber!" she drags me away but even as I'm in my room; I feel like dying. The door to my room opens, it's Angel, Aaron and Sam so Sam drops his stuff and runs to me. He and Angel come to me, wrap their arms around me as I bawl into Sam's neck. He hugs me as Angel rubs my back trying to calm down. I don't care if Angel finds out right now; I'm already dying on the inside.


	24. Chapter 24: Tragedy part 2, or is it?

**24: Tragedy part 2, or is it? **

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. R&R! Tell me what you should think happen next?

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

"Amber calm down, things are going to be fine. I know you feel terrible like me but it's fine." Angel says as her hair falls over my face. I sniffle then try to get my breathing under control.

"I know but still, if I lose him; oh god." I bury my face into the floor as I sob again. She rubs my back letting me to continue to sob.

"Do you want me to ask if he's okay?" Aaron offers so I glance up at him with my face burning up and I'm afraid I'm gonna end up choking on my tears. Sam shakes his head to answer for me.

"No, you stay here with Amber and Angel; I'll go and ask. I'll be back." Sam gets off of the floor and leaves my room. I stare down at my feet as dread sits at the pit of my stomach weighing me down.

"Hey you okay?" Aaron asks as he sits down next to me. Angel leaves, I don't answer as I try to hold back a sob. I've never been good on holding myself together when I start sobbing so silence offers a mirage for me to escape in. I shake my head so he wraps his arms around my shoulders and buries his head in the crook of my neck. "What happened?" I slowly explain while I try to keep my voice steady then shut up immediately after.

I shake him off of me, draw my legs to my chest and silently cry again. "I'm sorry." He offers a hollow apology so I just let it slide and continue sulking in the silence.

* * *

POV of Adrian Fitch

* * *

_There's faint words that echo in the distance but I don't hear them. I just sense that they're there but I can't make it out. I continue to sink under the black waters as I drift off to nothing. _

_Is this what it feels like to die?_

_I continue to descend then memories of people flash through my mind. Whiplash, Sexy Bitch, Cam, Amber and others come to mind. I hear something echo through the water._

_"__**Hey miss Alice... You're eyes as black as coal... They mock me with their ever watching gaze~!**__" A song reaches my ears and it slithers into my brain._

**_"Say what you mean... tell me that I'm right! Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown..."_**_ what the hell's going on? These lyrics; they're not from the same song so why are only bits of lyrics from different songs just the words I can only make out? _

**_"She's kept me in a heart-shaped box for weeks..."_**_ I smile a bit, Heart Shaped Box; it's the first song I learned to play. I hit the bottom of the water and something breaks through the water. I feel something slice through my back making me to gasp out but I choke on the water. I start feeling the coldness of the water and then suddenly it all disappears._

* * *

I wake up then wince as my whole body hurts; mostly my back though. I sit up and I see Hatori's in the room with me; he has his back towards me as he's working on something.

"Hatori?" I try out with my throat feeling raw. He turns around and smiles

"I'm happy to see that you're awake." He comes over then tells me to lean over so he can clean up some of the cuts on my back. I do then I start drooling even though I'm not thinking anything. I wipe my mouth with my sheet then he speaks out "If you're drooling that's a good sign."

"I guess, anyways how long was I out for? I just remember Akito leaving then I passed out on something cold."

He clears his throat "You were nearly dead Adrian. You slipped under a coma while we were operating you to drain out the blood that was filling up in your stomach. Well, you just broke a leg but thankfully I was able to manipulate your human bone to be the crow's bone so you'll be able to walk." I stare at the door, the knob turns and it's Sam.

"Thank god that you're awake!" He says as he comes over. I nod then noticed that bandages cover my chest and down to my forearms.

"Thanks," I mumble as I stare at my hands. I try to clench them together but even to do that it hurts. Hatori finishes doing whatever he was doing to my back then exits the room; probably to go and tend to Akito's wounds. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth;

"Amber is worried about you Adrian, do you want me to go and get her?" he asks so I nod. He stands up to go get her. I lay back down against the gurney as the monitor beats every once in a while. The door opens and Amber runs up to me.

"Ohmigod I thought you weren't going to wake up." she sobs as she curls herself around my body. I wince so she gets off but still lays down next to me.

"Did I look sexy as a dragon?" I wink with a small smile making her laugh.

"Yes you did. A very sexy one;" she smiles then sets her hand on my peck. I scoot her hand away

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I have very sensitive nipples." I answer in a small voice. She snorts back a laugh then she nipple twists me. I yell then glare at her "Go away." she pouts then stands up.

"Fine," she starts walking towards the door.

"No! Come back here silly girl!" I order so she smiles, and comes back. She wraps herself around me, I then break the silence

"Amber my mouth hurts." she kisses me and then pulls back making a face. "Ha what?" I ask as a smile spreads across my face.

"That thing I forced you to eat tastes gross. No wonder you didn't want to eat it."

I cringe my nose as I smell something gross in the room. "Do you smell that?" I ask as I smell her,

She frowns then cries out "It's _le dor de Adri_." I make a face obvious that I'm confused. She mumbles "You threw up all over me earlier. I got that majority of the stuff off but the blood's still in my clothes." I crack up laughing. Then the door knob starts opening so she gets off and it's Angel with Adrenaline.

"Hey man! Nice to see that you didn't die!" Cam being Cam yells as he comes over. I greet them and glance over at Amber. She nods, she leaves so I can have some guy time while she pulls Angel away.

* * *

Will Aaron oblivious of Amber's and Adrian's thing will try making a move? Or will Angel? Or will Adrian tell Angel causing the world to cave in on our favorite characters? Until the next chapter! AndI based Adrian off of this guy I like and isn't he so sweet? Anyways I'm going out to go see a movie with him tonight at his job so until next time!


	25. Chapter 25: Utter bullcrap

**25: Utter bullcrap**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And R&R!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

I pull Angel out of the room back to my room. I go to grab new clean and then head over to the bathroom so I can shower. She sits on the bathroom floor as I get undressed in the shower.

"Hey Amber," she calls out, I drop my dirty laundry outside of the tub and pull the curtains as I start the water.

"Yeah?" I reply as I pull the plug to make the shower to turn on.

"Earlier I kissed Adrian, while he was asleep but he started kissing me back but he woke up and freaked out. He must have thought that I was someone else. Do you know who he's with or dating?" I drop the shampoo bottle making a loud _CRASH! _"Amber?" she calls out so I pick it up and answer

"No, I don't." I lie so I shut up and continue showering.

"I wonder who Adrian likes now. So I can know who my competition is; I'll whip her ass and get Adrian to like me again." She informs me so I swallow and put conditioner in my hair. "Hey do you think I have a chance with Adrian again?" she asks so I stay quiet.

"No," I reply back because she doesn't right? Adrian only likes me and me only right?

"Why not? Is it because I've curled my hair?" I finish so I turn off the water and pop my hand out from the curtain. Angel passes me my towels so I dry off and get dressed into my clean clothes.

"Well if he likes someone else that means he moved on don't you think?" I explain then set out of the tub to hang up my towels for them to dry. She glances at me then says

"Yeah but it doesn't mean he moved on completely. I mean look at you with Aaron. He could totally get back with Thalia but he doesn't; it means he hasn't moved on from you." I shake my head

"Or it means that he never moved on from Thalia and only wanted to get in my pants; have you never thought of that?" I ask as I set my towels over my bathroom door so it can dry. We sit on my bed with Sam who got in here a few moments before we did.

"I don't think so," she replies so Sam asks

"Don't think so what?" she explains making him glance over at me. I give him eyes that mean to shut up.

"What?" Angel asks oblivious to what she doesn't know.

"It's nothing," Sam assures her. She nods and places her head on my thigh.

"Can I camp out here for the night?" I shrug

"Ask my mom if it's okay; my Uncle's here and well you know." I mumble then Sam blurts out

"If you still think that I don't know about your transformations well I do." I stare at him, "Yeah we've been best friends for a while Amber I caught on." I laugh

"Ha okay well you wanna try to camp out here too?"

"Na, Mason's sleeping over at my place tonight so I'll pass." We just talk about stuff and music because I need to get myself and Adrenaline ready for the gig because the way how things are looking Adrian might not be able to perform with us. The thought saddens me a lot but I manage to mask it. After they leave, I go to the living room because I know visiting Adrian is risky. I don't want to hide us but if we show our "relationship" if we even are one, now things are gonna get worse.

"Amber, can I talk to you?" I twist my head and it's Uncle Ayame and Shigure. I nod so we go into Shigure's room because my parents are out to do something. They sit me down on the floor across from them,

"Amber what's going one between you and Adrian?" Shigure asks out bluntly. Well I like things more blunt than around the bush or sugar-coated.

"What are you talking about?" I play dumb. Uncle Ayame then screams at me making his long sliver hair to fly

"You _**know **_what we're talking about! Don't play that stupid dumb/oblivious act on us. We've seen all of your tricks so confess now before we tell your parents that you're secretly dating Adrian!"

I frown and cross my arms. "Then why ask?!" Shigure comes on the floor and grabs my shoulder

"Amber we're just concerned about you; you saw how bad Akito and Adrian fight I mean hello! And I don't want to see you getting hurt because you got caught in the cross-hairs." I smack his hand off of me

"And whose fault is that?" Then Ayame answers

"Adrian's of course! He's always getting himself in trouble and I don't want you to pick up on his habits." That's when my cap bursts right off. I stand up as I yell at them

"I'd expect that crap from someone else but not you guys! I can't fucking believe you! It's not Adrian's fault that Akito hates everyone and vents out on him! You try being in his shoes for once! So before you go accusing people maybe you should know them first! Unlike you guys, Adrian's always was there for me. I don't see what's the problem if I was dating him. So what if he transforms into a Crow but now he can transform into a Dragon. He's a member of the Zodiac now if that's the problem! And if it isn't then what is it?!" I demand but they remain silent. "That's what I thought. And it looked like you guys didn't have a problem when I was with Aaron; do you even know why I broke up with him?" they still keep quiet so I continue "He wanted to just get me for sex and then dump me. So if you guys prefer me to date a total asshole that doesn't have any respect for me then I see how it is. All because he doesn't cause trouble right?"

I storm out of the room before they say anything.

* * *

Well tell me whatcha think and btw the movie was awesome! We went to see Monster Un. And imagine a 19 year old crying because the movie was so damn touching! And he doesn't cry over anything! Anyways he saw the little shout out and he smiled so he likes you guys! So let the reviews come in!


	26. Chapter 26: We all have secrets

**26: We all have secrets**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and who's POV do you guys like reading in better? Adrian's or Amber's? R&R!

* * *

POV of Adrian Fitch

* * *

After everyone leaves my room I go to sleep. The next day, Hatori's got me to transform into my dragon so he can check on my tail that's pretty busted.

"It should heal within a couple of days. Just try not to snag it on anything; you should probably stay that way so it can help it heal." I nod so I curl up into a ball on the floor. He leaves but then Ren comes in.

"Adrian are you okay?" she asks as she closes the door. I raise my head from the floor then she comes over and sets her arms around my head. "I'm glad to see that you're okay; now you just have to heal. Adrian, is there something you're not telling me?" I exhale through my nose loudly. "Are you dating Amber?" I nod so she sighs. "It's not that I don't like her but I don't think Akito will. Is it that's why you guys fought? Because he found out?" I shrug my shoulder and set my head against the hardwood.

The door opens so we both glance over and it's Akito. I snarl with my frill expanding around my neck and my ears flattening against my head. He raises his hands then comes over to us. I growl so he keeps his distance and sits on the floor in front of us.

"Adrian, I'm sorry." he apologizes as he sets his eyes on the floor. I snort then Ren hits me on my nose. I give a warning growl then lower my guard.

"Don't you have something to say too Adrian?" Ren starts so I shake my head. She narrows her eyes at me so I roll my eyes and go over to Akito and place my head in his lap. He hesitates but eventually relaxes as he starts petting me. My tail thumps against the floor as I roll myself off of the floor and sit on my butt.

"Watch it! I don't want to replace the hardwood!" Akito warns so I get in his face and growl. He does the same so Ren comes to separate us,

"Can't you guys stop fighting for one freaking day!? You guys nearly _**killed **_each other but nothing has changed! Akito stop being such a whiner and Adrian stop pushing his freaking buttons!" she scowls at us. Our jaws drop to the floor, then we start pointing at each other about to blame one another when she cuts us off. "I don't want to hear it!" we make faces then mumble under our breathes.

Akito stands up to leave so Ren chases after him leaving me alone. I snort then get myself comfortable against the floor because chances are that I'm going to be here for a while. The door opens again and Ohmigod people stop! I want to _SLEEP! I LIKE SLEEP!_ It's Aaron; the hell?

"Can I come in?" he asks as he lingers by the door. I nod but watch him because well I don't trust him. He sits down in front of me, he's unparsed at all. I mean if I was an outsider and there was a freaking dragon in the room I'd probably pissed myself and pass out. He smacks his mouth and blurts out "Look, I don't know how you heard of that rumor that I wanted to get in Amber's pants and quiet frankly I don't care. I'm just warning you to lay off of your band mate because I will get back with her and there's nothing you can do about it. She doesn't like you, she likes me so just stop and accept it. She'll be my girlfriend again and you and the rest of your lame band can just deal with it. And also stop following us when we're out; I'd like if you could separate yourself from her so I can get closer." He orders as he lays down the law.

I snort then manage to speak out "Yeah right. like if she's gonna get back with you after that rumor. And I freaking heard you tell some people about your plan to get in her pants then leave because Thalia didn't want to have sex anymore. And if you think Amber's the type to let that happen you're dead wrong. Why don't you get someone easy?" It's his turn to snort.

"Just like how you slept with that Cynthia chick at that one Varsity party?" I glare at him and snarl.

"Shut up about it. It was a stupid mistake and I regret it." Him and I in sophomore year we were on the Varsity Soccer team and we just won district and were going to State so there was a party. We were playing spin the bottle but I got buzzed so there was a girl named Cynthia and she was a whore I'm not lying. So things happened and I regret everything that happened that night. After that party; I had to quit the team and ever since Adrenaline has been my life. If I didn't have the band I'd still be having out with this low life. I transform back to my human form and my back instantly starts hurting me. I shrug it off because at the moment I don't care; I just want this asshole out of my sight.

"Well sex doesn't have to mean anything. I don't see why it affected you that bad Adrian." he replies all chill and Zen like.

I glare at him, thank god I transformed because if I hadn't I'd probably killed him by now. "You think it doesn't but it does for me. Now if you're gonna keep getting under my skin, leave." I point to the door. He stands up and I can't see what Amber saw in this guy for how many years.

"I warned you; if you don't then I'll cancel your gig and whip your ass." he threatens but slams the door behind him before I can say anything. I growl so I transform back in my dragon and lay down on the floor. I don't want to think about that party because we all have dirty little secrets and I prefer to keep mine.

* * *

Oh snap! Well what do you think how Amber's going to react to this? That she can literally decide the fate of Adrenaline and of everyone?! Anyways leave your reviews!


	27. Chapter 27: Rage & Grace

**27: Rage & Grace**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

I go to visit Adrian once when he's awake. I'm sitting on the foot of the bed as he sits on the edge trying to walk like Hatori asked him to.

"I know it's gonna hurt Adrian but I need to know if your crow leg is gonna be able to support your weight. Don't worry I got you," Hatori assures as he sets a hand on Adrian's elbow. He nods so he slowly jumps off of the bed and paces around the room. He looks awkward and painful so I go over to them when Hatori raises his hand. "It's okay," I gulp but then Adrian shakes Hatori off so he can have the liberty to move around on his own.

"How does it feel?" Hatori questions

Adrian winces then glances up at us, "Weird but at least I can move around. I'm not gonna need an air cast am I?" Hatori grabs his chin thinking.

"I was thinking if I should make you wear one or not. Does your knee pop out as you step?"

"A little bit," Hatori nods.

"Hm, well I'm gonna go see if I have any knee braces for you." he leaves so Adrian sits on the bed next to me,

"My leg feels weird." he starts as he makes a face looking at his leg. I snort

"I guess, anyways I was scared when I saw you and Akito fighting. I thought he was gonna kill you or something." He gazes at me offering an apologetic smile.

"I know but it's weird; every time he attacked me it's like I was able to feel his feelings. I don't know but it was crazy." He confesses as he glances down at his feet. I slip off my boot and kick his foot. He doesn't peel his eyes off or fight back. "Amber I'm for real. I felt every emotion trapped inside of him. Before I thought he was just an old cold-hearted bitch but from what I felt; I'd probably would have ended up the same way. He's hurt, angry, sad, jealous, and concerned all it's all towards me. I felt all the pain he's in from bearing the Curse of the Sohmas and it's terrible. It's like having every bone and muscle torn apart from you then once when it heals, they're broken again. No wonder he's always sick." he doesn't met me in the eyes.

"Well if you want to vent out I'm here for you." I lower my head trying to see his face. But his bangs obscures his face. He takes in a deep breath and vents out,

"I felt so terrified when he attacked me. The first emotion I felt from him was like he wanted to see what I was capable of. So once when it hit me, it awakened my dragon so that's how I was able to transform. When I started attacking him that way; he was scared for two reasons, 1 because I was a dragon now and 2 he didn't want to end up killing me like how the other Head had to kill the bearer of the Crow's Curse. He actually cares about me;"

"Crow's Curse?" he nods and explains it to me. After that he continues

"When you came out to block me, I felt something like hurt from him. It's like he had a lover or a lady friend he cared about but something must have happened between them because he was hurt and shocked. I want to know but I don't want to get him mad at me. I don't know how to deal with this. I mean he's always been an ass to me but now I know what pain he had to go through before I came and screwed everything up." he doesn't say anything for a good measure of time then I see a silent tear slide off of his face.

"Adrian?" he wipes his face with his sleeve.

"It's nothing." he confirms so I drop it. I put my hand over his and he finally gazes up at me. His eyes look sad which hurts me a bit. He tries out a weak smile so I stand up. I pull my phone out of my pocket, go on YouTube and put in _IU Cruel Fairy Tale. _It starts playing so I extend my hand out to him.

"Dance with me." he rolls his eyes at me then takes it. I make it start from the beginning where the music box starts. Then the orchestra and vocals start. We do a waltz across the room. I smile as we bounce around from place to place.

"It sounds like there's a ball but the guest are dead people waltzing to the song." He says as he picks me up. I support myself on his shoulders then he drops me. We press our bodies together then he releases me, I spin my way back to him as my jacket tied around my waist makes a make shift skirt. I return to him then he circles around me,

"Has anyone told you how gorgeous you are?" he questions as stands in front of me so I take his hand then he dips me. He puts me upright so I reply

"No." He smiles a bit making me smile too.

"Well you are and don't forget it." he replies then grabs my hands as I face my back towards him. We move together in unison then we turn around together. We press our torsos together as the song starts reaching its end. Once when it's over we hear some clapping. We turn to see who it is and it's the Perverted Trio. (Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure). We separate as they advance towards us.

"That was good; but Adrian you need to lead more often. It looked like Amber was dragging you;" Ayame says as he stands in front of us.

"Well she kind a was," he replies making me to slap his back. He groans then pulls on my hair. I glare at him then Hatori comes over with a knee brace.

"Here if your knee starts acting up."

Ayame claps his hands together then interrupts "Alright from the beginning you two! I'll be showing you how it's done!" Adrian and I smirk then re take positions as the song plays again.

* * *

Anyways that's it for this chapter so leave your reviews! :D


	28. Chapter 28: Adrenaline: Behind the music

**28: Adrenaline: behind the music**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And I'm os sorry for not updating yesterday! I had a whole day to work and I had other things to do :( I'm so sorry! Anyways back to the story!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" I ask as I'm with Adrian because he wants to meet his uncle from his mom's side of the family.

"If I don't do this, how am I supposed to know who my rents were? Like what caused my mom to kill herself and all that other stuff." He turns right.

"Hey can we stop to go get some more chips?!" Cam hollers from the back. I twist my back and he's sprawled all over Whiplash, and Josh.

"Get off of me!" Josh who really doesn't get mad yells as he starts pushing Cam's legs away.

"No way Sexy Bitch. You're my slave!" Josh narrows his eyes at him because he's half black. Whiplash rolls his eyes then pulls on Cam's hair.

"Knock it off! All three of you guys!" Adrian orders.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?!" Cam yells back so Adrian smirks then swerves. We all scream as he laughs.

"You're an asshole!" I frown as I get settled down.

"Cam started it." He replies sticking his tongue out at me.

"Food! Give me food!" Cam goes again so Adrian pulls over at a gas station.

"Go get some good because this is the last time I'm gonna stop!" Adrian yells. Cam pushes Whiplash out of the way as he jumps off running towards the corner shop.

"Okay who invited this idiot to come with us?" Whiplash demands.

"He just came along." I reply as I unbuckle my seat belt. "I'm gonna go buy some sodas do you guys want anything?" They all tell me what they want so I go to buy them. I come back and hand them the sodas

"A 7up for you," I hand it to Josh. "Then a sprite for you," Whiplash takes it and I take my spot and hand over Adrian's, "Then a coke for you." He smiles so he takes a whip at it.

"How much farther up is it?" Josh asks

"About an hour." We call groan because we've been driving for 5 hours. We wouldn't have minded the drive but Cam gets real annoying in the car if he's bored.

"I say that we should vote Cam off of the island!" Josh suggests as he raises his hand.

"But why? We can eat him!" I joke as Cam gets back into the pickup.

"So who are we eating?" Cam asks as he starts chewing on his turkey leg he bought.

"You." We all answer in unison so he makes a scared face.

"Why?! What have I done to you?!"

"You're an annoying piece of crap! You're a condom that got broke!" Whiplash yells making Cam to make a sad face.

"It's true! My daddy was just a god in bed like me!"

"Says who?!" I demand. Cam plays a seductive smirk then replies

"Come to my bedroom and you can be the judge of that." Adrian glares at him through the mirror. "Hey not my fault that you haven't made a move yet." Cam teases so Adrian rolls his eyes and focuses on the road.

"Anyways why the sudden interest on meeting your relatives from your mom's side of the family?" Whiplash questions. Guys like him are the ones that you wish there was more around; he doesn't ask a lot of questions but he's always there for you. He can tolerate a lot of crap, well I guess he does because of his family.

"I just want to know how my mom was. I never got met her."

"Oh yeah she died after having you right?" Cam asks, Adrian nods

"Both of my biological parents are. Not that I care about my dad but ya know?" He replies. We pull up at the house the next hour. We're let inside from what I'm assuming is his cousin.

"You guys can go settle down, my parents don't come back home until 6;" The cousin announces as he shows us some rooms that we can stay in.

"Hey Roland, wanna do some videos with us?" Cam hollers so Roland; he must be like 13 at the most reluctantly agrees and comes over. We but up a camera because Cam says when we become big that we should have a web show or a blog for our fans. "Alright! Adrenaline here!Welcome to another episode of _**Adrenaline: Behind the music!**_ Anyways we're at Adrian's uncle's place so say hey Roland." Roland waves so Cam redirects the camera back to him.

"Anyways we're going to do the _Blind-fold challenge! _It's where we blind fold one of our band mates then have them guess what their touching that we'll be having them place their hands on certain objects!" I make a scared face at Cam. He puts his arm around my neck then says "And Amber's going to volunteer as tribute!" Before I can object Josh puts a blind fold around my eyes. I grab my hands because hell! I'm best friends with idiots!

"C'mon Amber! Give me your hand." Adrian tries to convince me as I hear them shifting around.

"NO! I'm scared;" I confess so Adrian sighs

"Fine! I'll do it." I take off the blindfold so he puts it on. Whiplash hands me a bottle of shampoo. I grab Adrian's hand and say

"Give me two of your fingers;" he makes a face but extends two out; I squirt some of the shampoo in his hand and he shivers

"Ew if this is some vagina gel I'm gonna kill you." We all end up cracking then he squishes it in his palm. "Is it shampoo?"

"Yeah now the next one." I wipe his hand then reach over for the sausage. He wraps his hand around it and makes a disgusted face then blurts out

"OHMIGOD! It's a dick! Get it away! Ugh!" he chucks the thing across the room making us snort and laugh. "If y'all are gonna keep making me touch things that shouldn't be touched I'm gonna cheat!" he threatens so we all calm down and Whiplash tells him what it was. "You guys suck!" he laughs so we go onto the next thing.

"Alright just let me control your hand if not you're gonna cut yourself." I warn so he makes a scared face

"Y'all are gonna die once when this is over. And Roland you're just letting this happen?!" we all giggle as I bring out the chicken. I run his hand over the top half then he trembles "Oh god it's thick and sticky. But it's hard... if it's another dick I quit!"

"It's not!" he makes a serious/not so good poker face then he feels around the rib cage.

"Josh do you want to eat this item?"

"Hells yes!" then Adrian replies

"It's a chicken."

"What?! That's totally cheating!" we all holler so he removes the blindfold and he replies

"No it's not. And y'all are gonna die!" he lunges out at me so he pins me down against the floor. I scream as I try to push him off while we're laughing our heads off. After I manage to get him off; he attacks everyone. We do some other idiotic stuff and finish the episode. We all watch TV with Roland when the door opens. We glance over and Adrian stands up as the uncle and aunt motion him towards them.

"What do you think they're gonna tell him?" Cam asks as he stares at the door even thought they already left.

"I don't know, we'll ask him later. Well I'm gonna kick the hay so goodnight." I get myself comfortable on the couch.

"Night." they all reply so I go to sleep.

* * *

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry again for yesterday but I'll try to update whenever I can!


	29. Chapter 29: Caught

**29: Caught**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

Well we're leaving back to the Main House because it's December 30th and the feast is tomorrow so it's better to be home early than late right? Anyways as we arrive, we drop everyone back to their homes and Adrian and I pull into the garage.

"Thanks for coming Amber." he breaks the silence.

"Your welcome that's what best friends are for right?" I smile so he kisses me.

"Right..." He glances away so I tilt my head.

"What's up Adrian?" he shakes his head

"It's nothing. C'mon your parents are probably worried." We get out so as we walk into my house, I smell something good.

"Hatsusharu!" I holler as Adrian's godfather's there. He turns around and hugs me.

"Hey man," Adrian greets as Hatsusharu gives him a nudge in his hair.

"What are you doing here?" Hatsusharu smirks

"I came to visit my godson of course and his lady friend." he winks so I growl as I scan to see if there was anyone around.

"Please! Anyways if you don't mind, I'll be taking Adrian away for a while," I tug on his wrist pulling him away when Hatsusharu calls out

"Don't you guys be doing anything nasty!" Adrian laughs while I hide under my hair as I pull him into my room. I sit on my piano bench where he sits next to me,

"I'm gonna sing you a song I wrote, I'm still tweaking it a bit but so far this is it. Ready?" he nods so I stroke some of the keys as I tap my foot against the foot pedal under my piano that's connected to a drum.

* * *

_"Is it possible that I've become lost? Lost in this wonderland of your eyes? The wind caries rumors of a lost Eden. Now I'll be setting out on a way to find it~_ (I hold the key out longer to make it fade then start playing 16th notes to make it pick up the beat again

_How does a heart love, if no one has noticed its presence and where does it go?_ (I switch the beats instead of a time signature of 4/4 it becomes 3/4 making it faster)_Trembling, fear plays my heart like a drum, but the beats have gotten lost in the snow. You have set your heart on haunting me forever from the start, it's never silent as I'd like it to be~ BE~!" _("~" means I'm holding out the note and usually hitting a high note. Good thing about being an Alto {Medium pitch singer, can reach some high notes and some low notes})

(Then I make it to be really slow and strike up whole notes to provide a balance and conflicting sound for the next part. But for this part it's in a lower pitch that rings out with the slower strokes of the piano keys) _The strong~ wings of yours waltz across the room with new rumors to feed my trembling heart. If i had only one~ regret~ is not searching for you harder . You've left as swiftly as a secret two can swiftly hide, because two can keep a secret if one of them is DEAD~! _(I break the spell of the lower keys then let out a raw high note. Then for the last verse before I'll repeat the others it's a slow steady beat with some harmonics to go in sync with my singing.)

_Oh how would I be great to be lost forever with you~ by my side but you can't~ so singing about my search for Eden is the second best thing to make me feel as good as much as you do when you're with me._

_I found you but really you've found me now let's run away into the night where it offers eternity of bliss under the watchful moon.~" _(then for the rest it's use of instrumental and repeating the verses.

* * *

I strike the last key and glance over to him.

"Did you like it?" I ask as I offer a weak smile. He smiles then wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me hard. I laugh then he pulls me onto his lap and wraps my legs around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck as his sit around my hips, he kisses my jaw line then nibbles at my neck. I hold back a moan as I curl myself tighter around him. His hand's about to go at my chest when I feel something. I flip out then separate myself from him. He looks at me confused.

"What?" he asks as I stand up with my back towards him.

"It's not you! It's this damn bra!" I yell as I struggle to re-clip it, it's one of those bras where the hook's between the cups and well; it must have unhooked itself and I don't like them being loose! He _LAUGHS!_

"Aw well... It's not like I wouldn't have mind... _HEY!_" He yells the last part as I throw a pillow at him with my face heating up.

"You're an ass!" I holler as I manage to re-hook the damn thing. I cross my arms carefully not to unhook it again. He snorts again as he tries to hold back a laughing fit.

"Hey! I'm a guy! Of course I wouldn't have mind!" I narrow my eyes at him, he comes over with some chuckles coming out of him and he hugs me. "I'm sorry," he gives me puppy-dog-eyes so I turn my head.

"Nope."

"Amber..." he oozes as he starts kissing my neck.

"Nope."

"Please?" he trails down to my collar-bone.

"Nope!" I peel myself from him.

"I'm sorry," he tries so I roll my eyes at him.

"It's not like I can get someone else." I tease but he drops his gaze and doesn't look at me.

"You could," he informs me sourly. He confesses me about Aaron's threat. I sigh then I stick my hands into his back pockets,

"It's just one gig so I don't care, and besides there will be more; if he did ask me out again, I'd say no because you know why?"

"Why?" I tilt his face up so he can look at me.

"Because I want you and no one else, don't forget that." he gives a small smile then looks at me with those loving eyes again.

"I love you;" I smile as he hugs me like he's afraid that he's going to lose me.

"I love you too," I confess then we hear the door open. Aaron out of all people strolls into my room. I narrow my eyes at him as I watch him circling around us.

"So I see that you weren't taking me seriously Fitch." Aaron calls out, Adrian pulls me against him

"You heard Amber, she doesn't want you so leave." he threatens with a growl backing it up. Aaron sits on my piano bench taking a bite out of his apple that he must have brought with him.

"So I heard; but you guys are forgetting some things; let's forget that I know about your dirty secret, which seriously handicaps you guys. What if Angel finds out? Imagine how bad she'll lash out and well, she knows a lot of people who can turn against you in a blink of an eye. And that's not what can give the biggest blow to you guys and I'm considering how your family's going to react; But Adrian, have you told her yet?" I glance up at Adrian,

"Told me what?" He doesn't look at me but sets a deadly glare at Aaron.

"Oh so you haven't told her?!" Aaron laughs then I see why Thalia dumped this asshole or whatever.

"Shut up, and it's nothing." Adrian glances down at me.

"Oh so sleeping with another chick isn't something?" Aaron smart asses so I push Adrian away.

_"You what?!" _I demand making him snicker.

"I'll leave you guys to sort this out; if you excuse me." Aaron leaves the room.

"Adrian tell me that it's not true." I demand because I, if we were to ever get to that point I wanted it to be his first just like how he would. He doesn't look at me, he clenches his fist as Aaron slams the door behind him.

"I'm sorry but Amber you gotta understand I-" It's like someone kicked my in the chest and ripped my heart out.

"Get out." I order so he looks like a sad puppy then leaves slamming the door behind him too. I try to breathe but it doesn't help because my whole world caved in on me. I sit on my bed then muffle my cries into my pillow.

* * *

Anyways this was a long chapter and it had a bit of everything so leave your reviews! :D


	30. Chapter 30: Crazy shit went down

**30: Crazy shit went down**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

"Amber sweetheart open up; you've locked yourself in your room for the past 5 hours, please?" Mom pleads again but I ignore her again while I stare at the wall. I can't deal with this, I just can't. My eyes sting, I can't breathe, I think I'm gonna end up choking on my tears eventually, and my heart just hurts like if it's a sack of lead; heavy and it'll slowly kill me.

"Amber we're coming in," I hear Dad warn, the door opens so I don't even register that they're on my bed. I continue to stare at the wall with water obscuring my vision. "Amber?" Dad tries as he sets a hand on my shoulder. I back down a sob then burry my face into my pillow.

"Amber please, tell us and things are going to be okay. This is killing me," Mom begs so I snap back

"Imagine how I feel!" I let the sob out so Mom pulls me out of the pillow and gets me to sit up. She offers a comforting smile so I throw my arms around her then sob. She pats my back as Dad starts stroking my hair.

"Amber, love who hurt you?" Dad pleads so I tell him and Mom everything (Expect well me and Adrian making out ya know?)

"I'm going to kill Aaron and Adrian." Dad states so I cry out

"No please don't get involved. I want to handle this myself, it just hurts; knowing that Adrian's not a virgin. It just did, I didn't think he'd be the type to do that." I confess but leave out the main reason why it hurt me.

"I know sweetheart, I understand and I personally know how it hurts." Mom murmurs so I glance up.

"Wait Dad wasn't your first? Or Mom wasn't your first?" I ask so Dad answers

"She wasn't my first, but she's the only one that I had kids with." I nod because I don't want to know anymore or go in detail. We sit there in silence but then I ask them to leave because I need space. They leave closing the door behind them, I grab my phone and speak of the devil, the 2 idiots have left voice mails and texts. I open up the messages but open Aaron's first.

"_If you still want to the gig then talk to me. Please I want to know how you're feeling. Please._" I roll my eyes, asshole shatters my world and expects me to come crying to him. What the hell did I see in this guy anyway? I open up Adrian's and it's really long no lie.

_"Amber I'm sorry. I should have told you that earlier but I don't like thinking about it. As you know, Cynthia's a slut; I was in the Varsity team still when there was a party. I got buzzed and everyone was playing spin-the-bottle/7 minutes in Heaven so it was her and me. Well one thing lead to another and I regret it believe me. It was hot, nasty, sticky and gross. And believe me, I regret it. Anyways with you, things get better because you've always been there for me despite the crap I get from the family and you were willing to put yourself in harm's way for me. Just wanted to say that I love you. Hope you'll eventually talk to me."_

I roll my eyes then set my phone to the side. It starts ringing so I check it and it's Angel. I steady my voice and answer

"Hey."

"When were you planning to tell me that you and Adrian were a thing?" she demands in a pissed off voice.

"Angel I-" she cuts me off

"You started dating **_my ex-boyfriend!_**How could you?! I thought it was chicks before dicks but I guess not!" she screams so I throw out instantly regretting it

"It's kind of hard not to date your exes when you've already dated like the whole student body."

"Bitch! And you know what, whatever! Don't talk to me you back stabbing bitch!"

"Oh you can't call me one because I've only went out with 1 of your exes unlike you whose gone out with 2 of mine!"

"Eric and John! You and John were together like in what 6th grade?! And I went out with him in like Freshmen year!"

"But the fact is you knew how much he meant to me and also you treated me like a freaking toy in 7th when we broke up by telling him crap! You're not like little Ms. innocent either so cut the bull crap!" She doesn't say anything then speaks

"Fine then, I see how it is; so our friendship for 6 years doesn't mean anything clearly. Bye don't talk to me." she hangs up on me. I cry out because I mean we've been friends since we were 10 but her doing this hurts. I dry my eyes then shower to feel refresh and change into some of my favorite around the house clothes. I sit on my couch to watch some TV when my phone rings again.

"What?!" I demand then you hear my friend Kym question

"Hey um, Aaron isn't at your place by any chance is he?"

"No why?" she gulps then answers

"Um well he's at the top of the Regal movies and he's about to jump. He keeps screaming out your name so- Amber?" I hang up, throw my keys into my bag then storm out.

"Amber where are you going?!" Dad demands as I pass by everyone in the living.

"I'll be back! I have no time to explain!" I shout behind me. I jump into the car and drive over to the movie theater. Damn it Aaron! I pull up into the parking lot where there's a scene. People watch in horror as Aaron stands on the rooftop howling out my name. I push my way through the crowd then I'm up in the front as I notice Thalia's there too.

"Aaron please! **_Don't _**jump!" Thalia pleads.

"Aaron listen to Thalia!" I order, she glances at me with an annoyed face written across her face.

"Sir! Please remain calm as we get personnel up there to bring you down." a cop ensures as he says it through a hand horn.

"No! Amber!" Aaron howls again as he leans over the edge. We all gasp and scream as he loses his footing and falls.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but I kinda was running out of ideas so leave a cliffhanger! Anyways leave your reviews~!


	31. Chapter 31: It's all fun & games

**31: it's all fun and games until it breaks**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NR13. R&R!

* * *

POV of Adrian Fitch

* * *

"C'mon Adrian put effort into it!" Hatori yells at me while he's trying to get me to balance on my bad leg.

"I am!" I scream back frustrated because this really sucks. I've been standing on a stool which only has room for like what some alien thing butt for it to fit because I can barely get one foot on the seat. Now I have to balance my whole body weight on my leg and try to fall over. If that doesn't sound bad enough; I've been doing this for 3 hours.

"Clear your damn head and get focused! If you want to speed up your recovery time then you need to focus!" Hatori yells at me again so that's it! I jump off of the damn stool and fling it across the room.

"I'm done with this crap!" I roar then head over to the door to leave

"Where do you think you're going? We still have some other things to do." he hollers so I turn around and spit out the first thing that comes to my mind

"I don't care! Unlike you I have problems that are much more important!" He sighs then comes over and smacks me on the head. I hiss as I transform into my dragon. I circle around him, pissed off because he's not honestly helping my mood from earlier with Amber. I lunge out at him but he rolls his eyes then whips around catching my open mouth with both of his hands to stop me from ripping his face off. I scrim trying to free my mouth when he gives a twist slamming me to the floor.

"Knock it off Adrian; I have better things to do than this too but I'm only doing it because Amber asked me too." I snarl at the mention of Amber's name. I transform back, I head over to the stool to pick it up when my phone rings. I pick it up and it's Sam,

"Hey man," I greet

"Aaron's on top of the movies and he's about to jump."

"What?! I mean why should I care?"

"Amber's here and she's about to transform I think." I hang up then transform into my crow. I fly out of the window leaving Hatori because I really could care less about Aaron but if Amber transforms...

I'm a block away from the movie theater and there's chaos. People pushing and merging together trying to get to the front to watch Aaron. I see him and there's a window under him so I run into the theater to the window. As I reach it, pull it open when I hear gasps and screams and sense something. It's like time froze for me because I see Aaron falling so I lunge out with my arms to catch him. I do but he slips out but I catch him by his wrist. I wince as I struggle to hold on when he glances up at me.

"Please Adrian don't let me go!" He pleads making the memories of what happened earlier resurface. I consider if I should let him die or not... Just one flick of my wrist... "Please!" he pulls me out of my trance so my wings pop out of my back and flap as I pull on him. I manage to get him inside making the crowd to become silent. My wings disappear so I close the window and turn around. He hugs me so I push him off.

"Get the Hell away from me!" I snarl but he bows to me.

"Thank you Adrian... Thank you..." he stutters as he cries on my shoe. I lift up my leg then mumble

"You're welcome." I start walking away before the media comes up here and starts asking me questions because that's the last thing I want to happen. I'm walking down the hallways when I hear footsteps, aw great! I hide in a nook as the people, reporters pass by me. Once when they're gone I continue making my way out when I'm confronted by Thalia.

"Adrian, thanks." she mumbles

"How did you know it was me?" I demand so she glances down

"I saw you running in and thanks." she turns on her heel and follows everyone else so I shrug. Whatever I guess.

I enter my room, flip on the lights and find someone sitting on the bed with their back towards me. I make my way over and I see it's Ren.

"Hey," she greets as I sit down next to her,

"Hey," I reply and stare at my guitar Akito gave me for Christmas.

"I heard you and Amber, and what happened with Aaron in her room, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't let him inside of the gates this wouldn't have happened." she frowns which honestly doesn't suit her.

"It's fine, whatever." I lie because now I'm really mad at her but I don't want her to feel anymore upset with it.

"Just like your father, he would leave off for periods of time when he was mad." that really rubbed me in the wrong way.

"_DON'T _talk about him. I don't even see why you still freaking care about him! He cheated on you, didn't even use a damn condom because here I am! He didn't even care about you, he just dumped me on you so don't." I demand flatly then lay down.

"I'm sorry I thought that you wanted to know about him just like how you went out to know about your mother. And I don't care about what happened anymore because he gave me you and I don't mind it." she opposes to my refusal to want to hear about him.

"Well I don't and I only did that because I never heard anything about her. Now sorry Ren but if you're gonna plan to pester me about my father just leave please." I point to the door. She makes a face as if she's going to cry but I don't buy it. She stands up, walks over to the door with her heels clicking against the floor and she calls out

"I'm sorry and I hope you get out of your sour mood soon; it doesn't suit you. Besides we're both prisoners of love aren't we?" she slams the door behind her so I roll my eyes and call it a day then drift off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32: New Year's

**32: New Year's**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NR13 and please leave your reviews you guys! I've been sad that I haven't gotten any new ones in a while!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

The next day, around like 8ish, everyone was getting ready for the New Year feast in my house. Mom getting herself all dolled up along with Uncle Ayame. Dad, Uncle Shigure, and Uncle Kyo are watching something on TV while I'm just in my room. This year, Mom isn't forcing me to go because I honestly don't want to. I mean _EVERYONE'S _going to be there and I don't want to hear them gossip about me.

"We'll be back," they holler so I mumble my goodbyes as they close the door. After they leave, I take over the couch in the living room to watch something. It's just mostly shows saying

_"Oh happy New Year's everyone! And this should be a grateful year to those that were born in the_ _year of the Snake_!" I roll my eyes and flip through the channels when my stomach starts growling. Maybe I should have gone... I get up to see if there's anything in the frig, nope. Pantry? Only ramen noodles but as I'm about to grab it, I notice it's the beef flavor. I gulp because that would consider as eating Hatsusharu wouldn't it?

Sorry bro but I'm hungry! I put some water to heat up when the bell rings. I go over to answer it but I peek through the peek hole and it's Adrian. I debate whether I should let him in or not when he calls out

"Amber I know you're in there." I growl and open it.

"Yes?" I ask sarcastically as I stand in the doorway. He pulls out some food from behind him.

"May I come in? I have food~." I roll my eyes with a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth and let him in. We sit down on the floor start watching this anime called _Night Raid 1931 _as we start eating. He watches the show with such an intensity and focus it makes me snort. He gives a side glance over to me,

"What?"

"You look so engrossed in the anime it's funny." I reply making him to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, damn I love animes but I hate it when the characters have such damn Japanese names or Chinese in this case that you can't pick up the names!" he growls because in this anime it's true. I don't even know what their names are, I just recognize them by appearance and abilities.

"It's not that hard." I mumble then he drops his plate and gives me the _"really?" _look.

"Hem! Bleach! And Naruto! And Clannad!" he points out so I narrow my eyes at him

"Don't dis on them! Especially Clannad it made me cry!" I snap back because it really did!

"I mean that one character in Naruto that's the crow guy, Hitachi?" I face palm

"It's _**Itachi!**_" It's because there's a brand that's called Hitachi which is basically where the author got the name from I guess.

"Fine _Itachi _means _weasel _in Japanese! A weasel that controls crows really?!"

"Don't hate on Itachi! He's _SO SEXY!_" I fan-girl because he is! I swear if he was here right here with me I'd ditch Adrian and let him do whatever he wanted! he narrows his eyes at me

"Whatever." he turns back to the screen so I laugh.

"Are you jelly?"

"No, an animated character doesn't have nothing on me." He reasons. I smirk then he reasons again "Besides, he's dead now." I smack him with a pillow.

"_Shut up! _I **_cried _**when he died!" his face drops and he shakes his head at me

"Too far Amber. Here!" he hands me a pillow then continues "It's a thing called anime crushes! It'll protect your virginity!" I growl and punch him.

"You're an ass! And besides Itachi's voice actor for the translated English series is really sexy! Crispin Freeman~!" I throw in his face as I fan-girl over him too. He narrows his eyes at me,

"At least my celebrity crush is hot!"

"Emma Stone is so out of your league." I remind him.

"So? A man can dream can't he?"

"Nope." we continue to watch the episode so once when it ends, I go over to the sink to dump our dishes. I start scrapping the food off when he wraps his arms around my stomach and goes at my neck. "Adrian no," I try to get him to stop before the pleasure takes over me.

"Why not? We're alone," he teases me as he starts rising his hands towards my chest.

"I'm still mad and hurt at you." I say flatly so he stops and looks at me.

"You're mad because I'm not a virgin?" He asks with a serious tone

I cross my arms and lock his gaze, "Yes." he makes an annoyed face so he leans against the counter, he doesn't look at me.

"I don't see why, I mean it just happened." he sets a cup down against the counter and places his hands into his pockets of his jeans. I roll my eyes,

"I'm not mad at that,"

"Then what are you mad at?" he raises his eyes up at me making that tilted head gaze that always gets me. I look up at the ceiling and pull my hair back.

"That you did it, with Cynthia. Like that you just got fueled up but didn't do it because you liked her." he shrugs and stands in front of me towering over me.

"So just to clear things up; you're not mad because my manhood was up in another's girl's lady parts but because I didn't like her." I nod so he makes a popping noise with his mouth. "Well if it makes you feel any better I wasn't in there for long. As soon as well I know it sounds gross but as soon as I got in there it was really gross so I pulled out. After that I left, like I said; it was hot, gross, sticky, and nasty."

"Thanks for all that info." I reply half sarcastically and half truthful. He smiles then hugs me,

"So we're good now?" I nod and he kisses me. "Good, now since we're alone we can do two things, sexy time or watch more Night Raid my lady."

"How bout Night Raid?" I ask so he nods. I lay down on the couch with him on top of me as we put the other episode. "I love you," I whisper so he hugs me tighter.

"Love you too and I've loved you for two years." he replies, I punch him

"Shut up." we continue watching but eventually my eyes start getting heavy. The loud bangs of the fireworks echo into the sky meaning that it's the new year.

"Amber, Amber wake up." I groan as he starts shaking me.

"What?!" I demand as I rub the sand out of my eyes.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?! Anyways I have to go but tomorrow we're going on a date whether you like it or not! Bye I love you!" he kisses me then leaves. Once when he closes the door behind him, I turn back on my side and sleep. Best New Year's ever.

* * *

Yeah just wanted this to be a cheesy/fluffy chapter so anyways leave your reviews! ^.^


	33. Chapter 33: Making mends and breaking em

**33: Making mends and breaking em**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Been on the road for 8 hours with no internet! Then I haven't had time to write at all! So on Thursday I should be updating as usual so please bear with me! Anyways I'd appreciate more reviews it makes me feel awesome because I have such loyal and awesome fans! Back to the story!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" I ask as Adrian stops the car, to be honest I really don't trust him. For all I know he can be leading me off of a cliff and I wouldn't notice at all.

"Not yet! Here give me your hand." I do so he leads me out and guides me.

"Am I walking off a cliff?" My hand tightens over his,

"Why would I do such a thing?" he mocks with a shocked voice

"Because you're Adrian Fitch?" he makes a whatever noise then tells me to unfold the blindfold. I do and we're on a cliff that over looks the town. "Yeah I totally wasn't walking off." I imitate his voice, he smirks.

"No, we're not walking off of it; we're _FLYING _off of it." Before I can object, he transforms and bends his joints so I can mount on. I get on, wrap my legs around his neck and grab on to his horns as handles. "Ready?" he asks so I tighten my hold,

"Not really but let's go!" I scream out the last word as he jumps into the air and flies down the face of the cliff. The cold air rips around us as he breaks the air currents. He glides through the air over the lake making the water to stir and wave as he zips through the air. I scream out in delight making him to glance back at me, he smirks so he shoots up in the air towards the cloud. I reach out for one and it's cold but it feels like a mass of fog as it slips through my fingers. He slows down, I let go as we free fall through the sky. Adrenaline scorches through me as the air rips around it. It feels amazing, the rush and feeling free like if there was no limits or worries. He flies under me to catch me so I get settled on his back as we glide through the air.

"This is amazing." I mumble as we take refuge in the clouds so that way we won't run into any problems, (like people spotting us). I feel his muscles coil and expand under me and his body heat blazing through his scales.

"I figured that you'd like this," he replies as I lean over and place my head on top of his.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, that you're able to do this whenever you want. I'd do anything to do this, I'm bounded to the ground unlike you; who can escape into the skies."

"Eh, at least you have family that cares. Also don't you like being a tiger?" I nod

"Yeah but still, anyways we might have to go back sooner, the gig's at 6 and it's 3." he groans

"I forgot about it. Anyways we can do this whenever you want ok?" I smile so he descends back to where the pickup is. I roll off of him and he transforms back and we get into the pickup. We drive over to Whiplash to go get the instruments and to go over which songs we're gonna play.

"I dunno, I really liked Searching for Eden, and we might have to do a cover song." Josh states as he loads the drum set into the back.

"Which cover song?" I question as I help load some of the stereos in.

"You think we're gonna need that? Doesn't the place have some already?" Cam mumbles as he munches on some Cheese Its.

"You should be helping Cam." I answer because we're all struggling to load all the things and get there in time.

"I'll help later... I'm making sure nothing gets stolen!" He exclaims. I roll my eyes annoyed, just because he's Adrian's bro... We finally get everything load including our own instruments that were in the Main House so we head over to the place. We park in the back and there's Aaron holding the back door open for us,

"Nice to see that y'all came." he replies as we approach him, we don't say anything pretending that we didn't hear him. I'm still pissed at him from what he did a couple of days ago, but whatever I can't afford to get distracted. This gig means a lot to the full-time members of the band so I'll put up with Aaron's attitude. We start connecting everything and I'm helping Adrian to warm up his voice, he hits all the notes and his voice reminds me of Benjamin Burnley's (singer to Breaking Benjamin).

"We're good?" Whiplash asks as he peeks his head through the door. He nods so Whiplash disappears,

"C'mon let's get your voice ready too." (My voice sounds like Demi Lovato's voice) I nod so after a while he smiles, "Good now we're all set." He's about to leave when I tug on his hand pulling him towards me. I kiss him then pull back, He smiles so we go to where the rest are. We peak our heads out through the curtains and it's full.

"Nervous?" Adrian asks as he sets a hand on the small of my back.

"A bit but we're gonna kick ass." he kisses my cheek as we go over to our instruments. The curtain rises so I glance over to everyone as I take front stage with Adrian at vocals. I mouth _"this is it." _They all smile so I redirect my attention to the crowd.

"Well I'd just like to thank our awesome host Aaron and his Uncle Axel for letting us have this gig. Anyways if you guys haven't heard about us, we're Adrenaline and we're here to give the New Year's a rocking start so we're gonna play y'all a song, if you know the lyrics sing along." The guitar starts the famous intro so everyone screams as Adrian and I start the lyrics to _"All American Rejects' Dirty Little Secret"_

After the song we start our own pieces making the crowd go wild as I start singing Searching for Eden on the piano. They all start singing along with me, well after like an hour or two; the gig ends. So we all hang out at the green room (where the bands hang out before/after the concert) inside the place while everyone lines up outside.

"I say we did a pretty good job." Cam says as he kicks up his feet on the coffee table. We all start chattering as we drink soda in shots (hey it's our little tradition). The door opens and it's Angel.

"Hey, can I talk to Amber?" she asks so the guys bounce out of the room leaving us alone. "Amber I'm sorry for lashing out at ya, I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done it because it's not like I haven't done anything like that to you either. You guys were amazing out there," she apologizes as she sits down next to me.

"It's okay I guess," I glance down at my lap

"No it's not, we've been best friends for years and for me to do that wasn't fair. I'm sorry," I glance up at her and hug her.

"I missed you Angel," I squeeze her tight making her to do the same. I pull back and smile, "We good?" she smiles back

"Yeah we're good, so what have you and Adrian done hm?" she plays a perverted wink so I push down the grin that threatens to spread across my face,

"Not going to tell ya!" I jump up to go outside to where everyone else is. There's people trying to take pictures of me so I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glance up thinking it's Adrian but it's Aaron,

"You did amazing." he smiles down at me

"Thanks hey do you know where-" I'm cut off as he slams his mouth on mine. I'm just frozen as there's flashes of cameras and I see Adrian. He sees but instead of coming over and making a scene, he shakes his head at me then disappears. I push Aaron off of me, land a punch on his jaw making everyone gasp.

"Asshole!" I scream at him then push my way to where I last saw Adrian.

* * *

Anyways this is it for now! I'll try to update another chapter between today and tomorrow so leave your reviews!


	34. Chapter 34: It isn't

**34: It isn't**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and R&R! I know it's short but I haven't been able to have so much time on my hands so bear with me! Anyways back to the story~!

* * *

POV of Adrian Fitch

* * *

Despite me wanting to break Aaron's face and kick his ass right there, I leave. Fine whatever Aaron, after I freaking saved your life this is what you do? Two can play that game. I toss Whiplash my keys,

"Here, I'm leaving." I state,

"Wait what? Why?" he pulls on my shirt but I smack him off.

"I'll tell you later," I mumble then leave because honestly I have some better things to do. I glance around to make sure that no one's around; there isn't so I transform into a crow. I fly over to the Main House because it's like honestly I have nothing better to do.

I pass by Akito's room when he calls out

"Hey how did the gig go?"

"Fine." I answer flatly before he can get his snout into my business. I flop down on my bed, turn up my laptop and turn it on. As It loads all of my music stuff, my phone rings so I glance over at it and it's Thalia. What is she calling me for?

"Yo," I greet

"Hey Adrian, well it is you right?"

"Yeah so whatcha want?"

"Well it's Thalia and I want to apologize for Aaron earlier. I know he can be an ass with his ego but he told me he got the impulse and he didn't mean it." I sigh

"I honestly don't care, he just has a funny way of saying thanks for the guy that saved his life not so long ago. Look anything else Thalia? I'm busy."

"No, I'm sorry so anyways bye." She hangs up so I lock the screen and browse the internet for a while. Akito opens the door to my room and walks in,

"Can I help you?" I demand flatly because when I'm mad, I don't like people. I prefer to be alone than end up doing something that I'm gonna end up regret later.

"Why are you so damn pissy?" he demands as he notices my sour mood.

"It's nothing," I mumble, don't really like people to know what's going on in my personal life. He rolls his eyes at me then scans my room.

"Where's your guitar?"

"Left it there with the others." I start up some programs when he comes over and slams the laptop screen down. "What the hell's your problem?!" I scream so he then smites

"What's **_your _**problem?" I just glare at him.

"Get out of my face." he narrows his eyes at me, gets off of my bed then leaves. Whatever then. Anyways I check up on some of my things for a while when someone knocks on the door. What the hell people?! If I'm in my room, it means I don't want to deal with _anyone. _Might as well... I glide over (too lazy to walk [hey there's perks for being an animal{s} that fly]) I open the door and it's Amber.

"Yo?" I greet as she glances up at me.

"How are you gliding?" I smirk and hang upside down in front of her

"Because I can? Anyways can I help you with something?" she narrows her eyes at me then pulls my collar to make me follow.

"Getting real tired of your shit Fitch." she mumbles so I hover around her shoulder then mess with her hair and whisper into her ear

"But you love my shit." she strikes out at me but I get out of the way. "Hey that's no way to treat your man!" that makes her to look mad.

"That's what we need to talk about." she doesn't look at me, I drop down to the floor and stand in front of her.

"Whatcha mean?" she draws herself to look at me

"Back with the gig when Aaron kissed me, why didn't you do something?" I bite my lip

"Do you really expect me to be an ass and go and bash his face? What point would that have proven?"

"Yes! No! I mean you shouldn't have gone to bash in his face! And you didn't but like c'mon it makes me feel like you don't care."

"So I have to be an ass in order for you to think that I care? Fine if you say so, and you know I'm not the type to get myself in crap if it's not necessary."

"Oh so I'm not a _necessary?_" she pushes me.

"Amber don't start." I warn, I'm not saying that I'll hit back but her and I always had the tendency to get physical. (Like start pushing and wrestling)

"Well damn it Adrian why don't you just grow a pair and do something?! It's like I don't even mean that much to you sometimes!" she proclaims

"So you done? We're gonna argue?" I regret it because she punches me. I catch her fist before it comes into contact with my shoulder. "Stop Amber." she frowns and shakes me off. She crosses her arms and pouts. "I'm sorry," I kiss her cheek

"Whatever." she rolls her eyes at me making me smirk

"Oh yeah?" I pull her up against me and set my hands on her hips while I lick her neck; I feel the goose bumps crawling under but I don't care.

"Adrian," she moans fueling me up. My hands descend as she tongues with a passion burning while she wraps her arms around my neck. She jumps on me so I catch her with my hands supporting her up on me. I kick the door closed and go over to the bed. I set her down under me where things start getting really heated I'm surprised we still have out clothes on. Her hands slide under the hem on my shirt so I take it off making her to stop and gaze up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared," she lowers her gaze down onto my chest (which thanks to Cam is apparently "_sexy and girls would do_")

"Amber you trust me right?" I set my hand along her face making a blush to dye her face.

"Yeah but I just don't want it to be like Cynthia all over again for you."

"It's not going to be." she pulls me to her and things start coming off...

* * *

Anyways this is it for today! Oh how much I torture you guys! I'm so sorry! I know I just stopped there but I have to for what I have planned in store for 35... So leave your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter ^.^


	35. Chapter 35: Something in the way

**35: something in the way**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And you guys have no idea how happy I am to be back at my house from vacation! I hated torturing you guys with the short/rushed chapters but now I'll have the time for more chapters! Anyways for my American readers Happy 4th of July! Now I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read the chapter so R&R!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

His hands rip off my pants and shirt and tosses them against the floor. They become heaps of clothes on the floor with his,

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asks, I shake my head because I feel flushed but in a good way. My hands go for his belt unbuckling it and he gets his pants off and they slide off of the bed. I bite his neck making him moan loud and tongues me hard; his hand goes for the hooks of my bra so it can join with the rest of the clothes. At first I hear something but I ignore it because the feeling of him pressing against me feels amazing, his body presses against mine and with the cold air in his room makes me want his body heat even more. The smell of his skin starts making my thoughts to slur a bit in a good way. There's the sound again of something thumping against the floor outside the room.

"Adrian what was that?" I stop as I process the sound outside the room in the hallway coming closer (really sensitive ears can pick up things) his eyes dart across the room as he listens with me.

_"Adrian~! I'm picking up some laundry~!" _Lady Ren calls as her footsteps get closer to the room. We jump out of bed, grab my clothes so I'm about to put them on when Adrian pushes me into his closet. He slams the door closed as I hide between his clothes.

"Hey Mom," I hear him greet Ren, there's footsteps towards the closet, I'm silent but I swear the can hear my heart pounding.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just getting some clothes to put in the washer; and Adrian, what happened to your shirt and pants?" She asks as their shadows hover in front of the door.

"I was gonna shower and here I'll get them, I have some other things to wash too..." the door opens as Adrian walks in, he turns on the light and gives me a face to hide so I do in the nook where his jackets are supposed to go; Ren walks in with a basket so Adrian kicks my foot, I pull it towards me in the refuge of the shadows.

"Here," he puts down the clothes so Ren's about to leave when she stops right next to me. I hold my breath because if she hears me, well there's hell to pay.

"Adrian are you hiding something from me?" she questions as I can hear her moving around.

"What? What would I be hiding from you?" he plays dumb so she kneels down in front of me and shoots her hand towards me. I try to stay clam, if I transform now it'll give me away. Her hands near me so I slide over some magazines towards her. She grabs them and stands up.

"Adrian _Playboys_ really? "

"They're Cam's now bye Mom, I'm gonna shower." he shoots her out and closes the closet door behind him. I breathe again and wait until I hear the door for his room close; it does so I get out of the nook and get dressed. Adrian comes in and he smirks

"That was really close." he states making me nod in response

"Yeah _real _close. Anyways nice to know you have Playboys in your closet." I tease making him to chuckle.

"Hey, I'm a teenager with growing needs."

"Ya huh sure..." I roll up my shirt and smack it on his butt.

"Meany." he pouts so I kiss him

"I'm gonna go, I have things to do." I mumble making him to pout again

"So we're not gonna continue?" I shake my head so he sighs "Alright bye I love you."

"Love you too." I leave him and head down the hallway towards my house. I enter my room and slide down the door because my knees feel all wobbly. A smile plays across my face as I remember what happened earlier. I shake those dirty thoughts away because I need to clear up my head for a little bit if I don't want people thinking anything. I go over to Hatori's with Momma Kisa, we're all watching the snow waltz in the air as they lace the ground with their whiteness. We sit there in silence wrapped in our own thoughts when Hatori makes a face,

"What is?" Momma Kisa asks so he leans over and sniffs me. I snarl my displeasure because I mean hello he's smelling me. "Hatori?" Momma Kisa tries again but he ignores her so I snarl again with my fangs showing. He recomposes himself then mutters

"You know, sex isn't good for Adrian right now; he's still recovering..." he takes a sip from his tea making Momma Kisa and I to blurt out

"_What?!_"

"And Hatori we're _weren't_!" I protest making him to roll his eyes at me.

"Hmhm sure; whatever floats your boat."

"My boat's broken!"

"Fine! Whatever _fixes _your boat." we smirk so Momma Kisa leaves for work leaving us alone. We sit there in silence when he glances over at me, "So you guys haven't gotten to that stage huh?"

"No,"

"I supposed that's good, trust me it's hard to get over someone once when you guys have gotten to that stage."

"You and your former fiancé did right?"

"Yes but now she's a mother to 3 kids so there's nothing there anymore." he gazes down at his tea. I frown because I don't like seeing him like this. All because of Akito. Maybe that's another reason why I don't like him; not only has he hurt Dad, and Adrian but he also messed up Hatori's life.

"You should go and get yourself a girlfriend Hatori." I scoot over next to him and hang myself around his neck. He sighs,

"I'm too old to be getting married Amber."

"Nonsense! You're Akito's age! There's people getting married into their 50's and have kids!" I point out making him chuckle.

"If I don't want to be in my 70's to see my kids in their 20's that means I have to have kids this year and next. And I've haven't been on the dating plane since, hell I don't even remember." he comebacks

"Well let's say I have someone interested in dating you and she's your age would you be interested?" I sing making him to bring his eyebrows together

"Sure you have someone..." he shakes his head

"I do! Sam's half-sister Sasha is like totally interested in you! She's only 34! 3 years younger doesn't mean anything!" I inform him. He laughs

"Alright I'll think about it." he replies but it's like he's only saying that so I can shut up. I frown

"What's really holding you back? There's something in the way isn't it?" he sighs again

"Damn it you know me so well, and yes just some old scars but I'll be fine trust me."

"Alrighty then." we sit there in silence watching the snow.

* * *

Anyways this is it! How did you guys like Ren almost walking in on them? XD anyways leave your reviews and I'm sad to announce that Dirty Little Secret is nearing its end but thanks for everything and I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	36. Chapter 36: Fear me!

**36: Fear me**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

The next day unfortunately, vacation's over so here I am; stuck in 7th period History with Sam and Angel bored out of our minds.

"Now did you guys do your research over the break about our town?" our teacher Mr. Cloud asks so I'm at my desk bored. He glances over at me and asks "Is there something better you prefer to be doing Ms. Sohma?" I shake my head. "Then don't have that bored torture expression across your face please? I've been dealing with that look the whole day so anyways class..." I block him out but I snap back to what he's saying when everyone cheers. I see that there's papers being passed back so I grab one and hand the rest down. I glance over at the tittle of the paper

_**"Field trip to Siyuko Mountain Range."**_so meaning that we're all going on a field trip. It brings a smile across my face so I put it in my binder and the bell rings.

"I need these signed by tomorrow!" he calls as Sam, Angel and I walk over to our lockers that are right next to each other (well Sam has his under Angel's and I's).

"Sheez old Man Cloud has to be riding out my ass really? Of course I prefer to be doing something else than being in there! He pisses me off." I start as I dial in the numbers in. Angel opens her locker and glance over at me

"And do you prefer to be in Adrian's bed?" she sticks her tongue out at me teasing me. I throw my pen at her.

"Shut the Hell up!" I order because I don't like it when she advertises my intimate life. Times like these makes me wonder why the hell we're even friends.

"So do you?" Adrian asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and sets his head on my shoulder.

"Since when did you get here?" I ask avoiding his question.

"I heard y'alls conversation so who's ready to go to our lovely 8th period with Manic McGee?" Adrian jokes as he lets go of me and plucks out some gum from my locker. We all groan because well having Science for last period is the worst! Anyways we all head over there and chat at Adrian's desk, I sit on his desk in front of him with Angel and Sam sitting next to me. "Anyways y'all excited for that field trip? Mount Siyuko is like 3 hours away so we'll be out for the whole day." Adrian asks making Sam to smile

"Than no Ms. White! Thank god! I haven't read that book we're supposed to read so I'll read it over there! Yes! Thanks the gods!" he cheers. I laugh along with everyone so Angel crosses her legs and shows off her new heels.

"Aren't they quiet ravishing my love?" She batters her eyelashes at me.

"_So _sexy Angel." I joke

"And y'all sure you guys aren't lovers?" Adrian teases so we lean over and poke his chest

"Why? Is it a turn on?" we try to pull off in a seductive voice but Angel cracks up laughing. Adrian shakes his head at me

"Whatever." Ms. Molina comes in (our sub and trust me there's a reason why she's not married)

"Alright Ms. Aragon and Ms. Sohma; please get off of Mr. Fitch's desk and return to your own. That goes for you too _Sam_." she smites Sam's name. I swear it's like she totally hates him or something. Anyways Angel and I go back to our own tables so I'm stuck next to this guy named Tyler and he's such a freaking ass! (Well maybe I'm saying that because I don't want to be here.) We all start our work by ourselves (She hates noise which quiet honestly I don't understand because hello! We're _teenagers _we _will talk.)_

Anyways I glance up at the clock because it's only 30 more minutes in this hell hole. Ms. Molina leaves the room so once when the door clicks closed, Sam twists his back towards me and has this mischievous smirk on his face.

"Sam _no_." I warn so his smirk breaks into a grin.

"Oh **yes.**" He jumps out of his chair, reaches into his backpack and pulls out some cans; He tosses his friend Jackson two and they go over to the board and spray paint the board but it's cheese. They get it done in 3 minutes just in time to get back to their desks before she walks in. She doesn't even notice it so I'm trying so hard to keep a poker face on. We all pretend that nothing but trust me it's real hard to do because her nose cringes as she smells the cheese.

"Who has food in here?" she finally turns around and notices all the cheese all over the whiteboard. She's about to scowl at us when the bell rings so we all make a run for it before she'll be able to stop us. Adrian grabs my hand as we run towards his pick up. We get in so we head over to a Corner Bakery to do some homework because I honestly don't want to go home anytime soon. We pull up my laptop and start working on our lame English project. (I don't see why we even have to do projects once when we come back if you ask me.)

"Alright, all we have to do if write a biography about whatever author we want right?"

"Yeah, who you doing?" I question as I pull out my notebook.

"Masashi Kishimoto."

"We're not allowed to do it on a manga writer Adrian. And hey! I thought you didn't like Naruto?!"

"Well screw you too then! Pishk, fine I'll do mine on Shigure! And woman I do like Naruto!"

"I don't think we're allowed to do it on our relatives either." He grabs the paper that has the project rules on it and he puts it in my face.

"Does not say we're not allowed! I called dibs on Shigure!"

"_FINE_! I'll do mine on Hatori than!"

"Hatori hasn't written a book!"

"Yes he has!"

"Oh yeah? Which one?"

"'_The idiots guide to Anatomy_.'"

"But that's a freaking medical book!"

"Does not say what genera the author had to write!" I show him and he frowns

"You win this round Sohma." we leave because well if they're our targets what's better than to ask them themselves? After we finish getting the info. we're in Adrian's room. I'm on his bed looking over some of my notes for my math exam when Adrian pounces on me.

"GET OFF!" I order as I throw him off of me. He steals my notebook and flips through the pages

_"Oh Adrian and I had the most amazing make out~! I flew in the sky on Adrian and it felt so wild!" _he pretends to read what's on the pages in apparently in my voice so I throw a pillow at him.

"You **wish **now give it back you ass!" he doesn't so I get off to retrieve it when I notice his Cookie Monster pajama pants. I snort and roll on the floor laughing.

"What the hell you laughing at?" he demands in an annoyed voice so I try to calm down and look at him, I end up crying from laughter. I point to his pants,

"Oh~! Look at me~! I'm a big dragon that can breathe fire and I'm wearing Cookie Monster! _FEAR ME BITCHES_! *laughs out again*." I manage to gasp out as I throw myself against the floor.

There's a growl from him so he transforms and pins me against the floor. "Fear me bitch." he snarls but we both end up laughing so he rolls off of me. He sprawled against the floor next to me and transforms back.

"We're so stupid." I giggle

"But it's what makes us awesome." we lay there in silence but it's not like an awkward silence; it's more like a comfortable silence meaning we don't always have to be doing stuff to enjoy each other. I roll on my side and gaze over at him. He sees me so he puts a hand over my mouth, I lick it making him to squeal. "You lil' nasty." he mimics Raven Simon's voice from "_That's so Raven.' _making me to chuckle.

"I love you," he smiles a bit

"Love you too. And who's my cutie with a big booty?!" I roll my eyes and reply

"Emma Stone?"

"No but close. It's you silly!" he pecks my cheek making me to giggle. I go over to him and wrap myself around him,

"I wish we can be like this everyday." I mumble

"Me too. C'mon we have papers to get signed." I nod so we get up, I grab my stuff and kiss him goodnight and leave towards my house.

* * *

I personally think that this isn't one of my stronger chapters but I've been feeling guilty for making you guys have to wait! Leave your reviews if you please!


	37. Chapter 37: Pythons & Fire Trucks

**37: Pythons & Fire Trucks**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and I'd just like to thank you all for reading my story! I thought that I wouldn't have such awesome fans/reviews because this was an after story. And to be honest when I saw there was so many Fruits Basket fanfics I thought it was dumb but never would I guess that I'd be writing one! Anyways I want to thank you so much for giving me awesome reviews and enjoying my story. SO on that further note I'll shut up now! Back to the story!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

The next day we're all loaded into busses so we can get to Mount Siyuko in time. I sit next to Adrian while Angel and Sam sit in front of us. Sam's reading the book he forgot to read even though Ms. White's on the bus with us but frankly Sam doesn't care. Angel's asleep on Sam while Adrian and I listen to his iPod. I scroll through his music and its like honestly he has updated this thing in forever!

"Hm, no Evanescence eh?" I question as I glance up at him. He doesn't respond so I tilt my head down and notice that well, there's a view of my "goodies". "Ass!" I punch him making him to respond.

"Not my fault that there's a view! Maybe you should put them away!" he barks back so I zip up my jacket making him to cry. "No my puppies!" I snort

"So they're puppies? What are the hounds then?" I tease making him to give a dirty smirk

"What do _you _think?" he gets in my face so I make a disgusted snort

"_You're _a little nasty!" I mimic Raven Simone's voice making him to laugh and shake his head.

"Let's be nasty _together._" I make a scared face, he presses me against the window trying to lick my face. I growl and lick him on his nose. "Oh yeah! That's _such _a turn on." he jokes so I smartass him back

"No but when I lick your neck it is." He narrows his eyes at me so we just stare at each other in silence when he blurts out

"Hey let's play the _Fire Truck Game!"_

"What's that?"

"It's where I put my hand up your leg and when you want me to stop just yell out _red light!_" he replies in a very matter of fact like manner.

"Alright." I hear Sam snort so I ask "What?" he buries his head into the book

"Uh something that happened in the book. Sorry." So Adrian puts his hand up my leg and it's getting fairly close to my lady area so I scream out with my face turning red

"**_RED LIGHT! RED LIGHT!_**" he laughs at my pleads

"Fire Trucks **don't stop **for red lights." he informs me with a perverted gaze so I smack his hand away. Sam, who's still reading his book extends a hand out towards Adrian and they give each other a high 5. I gasp so I hit Sam and Adrian.

"Y'all are assholes! Why am I even friends with you guys?!" I pout and turn my back towards Adrian. He sets his head on my shoulder while he pulls me towards him

"Because you love me?" I glare at him

"Not like I have much of a choice do I?" he smiles and replies

"Nope. The gods have foretold that a beautiful maiden will end up with a _dashing knight_." he puts an emphasis on the last words and points to himself.

"Or that the gods have screwed everything up because Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants." he chuckles shaking his head at me. "What? Isn't that what causes the majority of problems in Greek mythology besides incest and jealousy/rivalry?" he nods

"Oh what would I do without you?"

"Not much." he smiles and sleeps on me for the remaining time and distance of the bus ride. After 70 songs and 2 and a half hours later we make it. I shake Adrian awake and drool frosts the corner of his mouth. He swipes it off and as we're all following the teachers through the mountain pass to get to where we're supposed to be Angel walks up to me.

"Hey what if they made a male version of Hooters what would it be called?" She asks to me so I reply with my perverted streak coming out

"Pythons. If you know what I mean." we make perverted looks together making Sam to squeal out in delight

"FUCK YEAH!" Adrian sighs

"That would be bad." he adds on to his logic so I hug his waist

"You'd be paid a lot with that ass of yours in those tight boxers that would be the uniforms." I tease as I smack his ass making him to pout.

"Stop making fun of my girl butt!" Sam gets on the other side of Adrian and smacks his booty too.

"But it's so damn luscious!" Sam hits on Adrian so we both hiss out together

_**"Hands off!"** _Sam throws his hands in the air as a sign of defeat so Angel comes up and smacks my ass too. I kick her because ow! That freaking hurt!

"Anyways and I think that the workers have to serve people without shirts on." She wraps a arm around my shoulders

"But it gets cold here, and we wouldn't want them to freeze." I point out so Adrian butts into our conversation

"Make them to wear some tight tank tops then." Angel and I smirk

"Oh so you _do _want to work there once when Amber and I open up the chain don't you Adrian?" Angel teases so he glares at her

"Shut up!" we walk through the mountains where there's snow so one of the teachers say

"Please be quiet because any noise can trigger an avalanche." everyone remains quiet so I notice that Aaron separates himself from the group. I roll my eyes and continue walking along side with Adrian and the others when there's a scream. We all turn our heads to see who it belongs to when there's a rumbling deep inside the mountains. We glance up and the snow breaks and descends on us fast.

"Everyone run!" they all do so Adrian, Aaron, and I are about to cross the ridge where everyone is when the snow falls on the ridge blocking it. We're about to make it towards the other way (the way we came through) when snow falls there too. Trapped we glance up and the snow falls on us too. I don't see anything but just a field of black with a burn of the snow reminding me that I'm still alive.

* * *

This is it for today! And yes ugh another cliffhanger but! It'll be so worth it! So am I the only one who wishes Pythons was a real place? Leave in your reviews! Oh one las thing, did you like the Fire Truck game? XD!


	38. Chapter 38: From Miles to Origin

**38: From Miles to Origin**  
I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

I pop out of the snow gasping for air. After I catch my breath, I start digging through the snow to find Adrian.

"Adrian!" I scream as I dig it out. I reach down and I feel him so I pull him up. Well it's not Adrian as I hoped but it's Aaron. Out of all people to get caught in a avalanche with it had to be him?! He pulls himself out the snow when Adrian pops out too. He comes over to us and we all sit there trying to process it all.

"What are we going to do?" I ask so Adrian suggests

"First we should probably get somewhere safe to dry off; then we'll try going back to the mountain lodge where we're all regrouping at dawn."

"Alright General Shang." I joke making him smile, (when we were little his favorite movie was Mulan and General Shang was his favorite character) we stand up, transform, and about to leave when Aaron calls out

"Hey! What about me?!" we glance back so Adrian as a dragon shakes his head.

"Well you can either come with us or stay out here on your own." Adrian lays out his options so he runs up to us. "Amber, babysit Aaron; I'll see where the rest are."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea; don't fly out as a dragon though."

"I know, I'm not an idiot." Adrian transforms into his crow and takes off leaving Aaron and I to ourselves.

"C'mon," I get Aaron to follow so I'm tracking down some scents to see where there's a cave we can camp out until Adrian gets back. I see there's some wolf tracks so I lower my nose down to see which direction they went off to. "We're not going through here, we're taking a detour." I inform Aaron so he follows and walks along side me.

"Amber," he starts so I glance over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for not leaving me out to die." I shrug

"Meh, now c'mon." We pass through some passes that haven't been snowed in and finally reach a cave. I get settled down so Aaron lays down next to me but I have my back towards him. Adrian flies in and comes over to us.

"I didn't see them but there's a road over this mountain so we can climb up, head down and stick to the road." I nod because even though the mountain's steep we'll be able to climb it up. We head outside so Adrian transforms into his dragon form and nods. Aaron hangs on to Adrian as we start clawing our way up (we could all fly up but there's really strong air shafts that can knock Aaron and I off.)

"Damn it Aaron you're heavy!" Adrian complains as he's struggling with Aaron's weight. (Since we have no ropes or anything to tie down Aaron; he's clinging on Adrian's horns and neck.)

"Well maybe if you were still in sports my weight wouldn't be a problem!" Aaron snaps back so I wait for them before I continue climbing the rest of the mountain face. We press on in silence and reach the road. As we're heading north, Adrian and I stop and give out some cries. I throw myself against the snow and claw at my head because there's a pounding in my head and it hurts.

"What's wrong?!" Aaron cries as Adrian and I give out painful cries. I groan then without my control, I transform. The same happens to Adrian,

"We're near the Origin," Adrian answers our unasked questions.

"Then that means..." I don't continue

"We'll be able to break our curses. First before anything, I'm gonna take Aaron near the lodge then we're had over to the Origin." He states as he transforms back again. "Let's go, you stay here Amber. I'll be back," him and Aaron take off. Who said I wanted to break the curse though? Anyways I stay and wait for him to come back. He does so I transform and we head over to where the pounding starts getting more fierce meaning we're close. We stand in front of a mouth of a cave so we transform. "You ready?" he asks so I shake my head

"I'm scared," I confess so he grabs my hand and kisses me.

"If anything happens Amber, and for some reason I'm not the same; don't forget that I love you." I give a weak smile because who knows what can happen? We press on with hand in hand and our senses on sensory overload. Our animal senses are heightened so much that it's like giving us an amplified image for everything. I glance over at Adrian and his face blurs as I can see his skull, nerves, and everything. "Amber! Calm down!" he grabs my shoulders as his voice thunderclaps into my head. "Calm down, just concentrate on one thing. Concentrate on my eye color. And breathe," he coaxes as I try to keep my breathing under control. "There, all better?" he asks as my vision isn't showing me everything like before.

"What's going on?"

"The Origin's powers are messing up our senses but just concentrate on one thing and we should be good?"

"How come you're not freaking out?"

"When you can transform into two animals that are completely different; you get used it." I nod so we continue going further into the cave. There's voices bouncing off of the walls, my ears transform into my tiger ears and they rotate towards the direction of the voices. His dragon ears pop out of his hair and they do the same as mine. As we go further down and the voices getting louder I see something in electric colors swirling in the air. "What is that?" He questions

"I don't know." We stop and listen as the voices slither into our minds in a Chinese dialogue. He waves his hand in the air and we're taken back by what happens next. Where his hand was there's a fading trail of electric green fading into the air. I smile so I do the same and there's multiple trails of fading colors. So Adrian waves his hands in the air to give us a semi-light to guide up in the dark. There's a sound of running water so we follow it down to the source.

"What is _that?_" I ask as there's a spring of electric green water in the dead center of the cave. It gives the surrounding rocks an eerie feeling as we advance closer to it.

"I dare you to touch it." he dares so I shake my head. "Fine I'll touch it," he goes to the water's edge and the water transitions from the green to red and laced with some black spots. He touches it and its like the water has a physical body because it pulls him in and under.

_**"ADRIAN!"** _I scream and then the water changes to an orange and pulls me under too.

* * *

I'm happy to say that there will be 2 more chapters before Dirty Little Secret will be complete. Also I made my own account where I will be making more stories on my own. My pen name is "_AnEverlasingNightRose13" _if it doesn't pull up it means there's not an "an". Also all of my complete stories will stay here along with my joint stories with my fellow co-author here on this account. Thank you so much for your constant support and awesome reviews. I love you all!


	39. Chapter 39: My final fight

**39: My last struggle**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and thanks for all of your reviews and your support all the way! Anyways back to the story!

* * *

POV of Adrian Fitch

* * *

The water pulled me under so I'm trying to resurface to catch my breath when I'm transported to where else.

Bombs explode into the ever darkening sky. There's a stench of blood filling up my lungs and the thickness of gunpowder laced in the air.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_ I hear someone call so I turn around and there's two brothers on the war front in a ditch. There's one of them pulling up the other from the ground and then I notice their uniforms. So this is a war battle?

_"You have to go on without me. The Crow's Curse is killing me. Go. Mother wouldn't want her son to die." _The brother's whose on the ground gasps out as he clings onto his abdomen.

_"I can't! You're my brother!"_ The other one calls so I come closer slowly trying to dodge the bullets and minefields.

_"No! I'm you're older brother. Older siblings are born first to protect the ones that come after." _The older brother winces so I'm literally along side of the younger brother and I scream.

_"I'm sorry Adrian."_ Akito apologizes as he's the soldier that's on the ground dying.

* * *

The image shifts and its a place with ruins. There's a darkness hugging the ruins and sky so I advance with caution.

As I pass by the ruins there's images of Akito and I. There's one of him and I fighting when we were in our dragon forms. Another of when I was little and him and I fighting each other for some food. Looks like him and I have always been fighting.

_"Adrian..."_ A voice calls so I follow it to the center of the ruins maze. A giant crow and dragon are there along with another human figure.

"It's about time." The human speaks and by the voice I register it as a man's.

"Who are you?" I demand more to the human because I can already figure out why there's a giant crow and dragon there.

"It's been 17 long years my son." The man replies so my guard immediately comes up. I give a fake smile and hold my arms out for a hug. He smiles and comes over to give me a hug. As he's about to embrace me I do what another other person with a hate would do to the person that screwed up their lives would do. I punch him in the gut and on his face. He topples over and grabs his jaw.

"What the hell are you doing here Akatsuski? (It means '_dawn')_" I demand with a snarl behind my voice.

"Once when the Head dies, part of them returns to the Origin to help the others that come here. And I noticed that you got my thick hair." The jack ass of my father answers as he reaches out for me.

"Great." I smite as I roll my eyes and smack his hand away from touching my face. "Don't you dare."

"Now, I know why you're here." He states as I see that he has the same build and height as me (I'm 5"10 in American feet [bout 178 centimeters])

"Why am I wise guy?" I challenge making him to give me the same deadly eyes Akito always has played.

"Because you plan to break your curse." he answers pissing me off even more.

"Well I thought that was a no brainier. I didn't come here to see you. And I can do this without your help like I've done for 17 years." I reply with some anger behind my words. I push by him when he grabs me by the shoulder. I glare at him but stay for some reason.

"I see that you're mad at me. Making this guy to transform more often." He points to the crow making it to study me with its ever watching eyes.

"You're damn right I am."

"And that's the reason why you hate Akito so much. Because since I'm dead and he's the only flesh and blood I have left you vent it out on him." He points out. I stay quiet because I never thought of that. "I also know how much I screwed up your relationship with him. He sees you as a cruel joke from me. Trust me, I would do anything to mend the way how you two treat each other but I know I can not."

"Then leave!" I scream, he smirks as if my displeasure is amusing.

"Then how do you expect to break your curses? Tell me what's the real reason why you want to break them." He challenges.

"Because I'm done with them!" He slithers around me with the crow and dragon making the place to swirl.

"Don't lie! Lying won't break your curses!" he yells at me so I grip onto my head as there's the same pounding again.

"**_FINE! BECAUSE I DON'T WANT AKITO TO SUFFER ANYMORE!_**" I confess as the pounding stops along with the swirling. The dragon and crow circle around me making the ruins around here to shatter as they start destroying it. Then I realize the meaning behind the ruins. Think about, why would the dragon and crow start destroying the ruins instead of me. The ruins mean the curse; over time it was being weathered away because it was passed down from generations.

"Well, I see that there's some good behind a wrong." I hear the former Head to announce as the place shatters apart.

"Tell me one thing Akatsuski,"

"What?"

"Why did you cheat on Ren with my mom?" he smiles

"Because love touches more than two hearts, and that girlfriend of yours; keep her." I squint my eyebrows but then it all vanishes into thin air.

I resurface gasping for air so I glance around and see Amber's head's bobbing above the surface. I pull her over to the shore and notice that there's a ghostly orange veins lacing across her skin. I try touching the veins but they disappear as my hand comes close. I lay flat on my back trying to recompose myself because damn it. I mean hello the guy that stirred me was um kind of alive in a way but it doesn't. I try to transform but I don't.

OHMIGOD! What if it meant that I lost the ability to?! I try again and I do but the crow's gone. So the Crow's Curse is gone; I'm not sure how I feel about this. I glance over at Amber and she's still out cold. My eyes start feeling heavy and my body feels numb. I lose my fight to sleep and give in.

I won my final fight against it all.

* * *

Well I know this chapter was short but the next chapter will be the last to Dirty Little Secret so leave your reviews and also tell me what was your favorite part in the story?! Hey I'm curious!


	40. Chapter 40: So what now?

**40: So what now?**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners and it belongs to its NR13 and I left the ending the way how I did because hey maybe in the future I'll make a sequel to it on my other account. (_AnEverlastingNightRose13) _Now Dirty Little Secret's complete...

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

_It's hot, and humid. Real humid; as I continue to walk through the thick forest with a few rays out sunlight trying to penetrate the thick canopy above. There's noises escaping from the shadows so as I press on the animals that were minding their business flee from me. You know, I thought it was because I was a human and they're afraid so I don't take it into consideration. After I leave the place the forest's awfully quiet. I hear a roar so I turn around and I'm knocked onto the jungle floor. The tiger snarls at me as it pins me down to the ground, I scrim trying to keep it from ripping my face off. It's about to clamp down on my neck when I snarl back at it. The tiger makes a confused face and gets off of me. I sit up and it watches me,_

_"Hm, well it's sure been awhile since you've came down here." The tiger speaks licking it's paw._

_"So I've been here before?" I ask confused. Well one second it was trying to rip my face off but now we're carrying a conversation._

_"Oh yes, you where so little though! Itty bitty!" the tigress replies in a baby voice. I nod so I rise;_

_"Well you must know why I'm here." the tigress makes a face_

_"Because you want to get rid of me; but answer me this; why?" I shrug_

_"Because I'll finally get a shot at a regular life. Also, I want to save more generations from the Curse." the tigress makes another blunt face, well that's where I must have gotten it from._

_"I supposed so, but, you'll still be able to transform but your children in theory won't be able. Well they might but you're sticking your hand into an opaque black box trying to see what you'll pull out. Are you sure you want to take that chance?" she questions making me to finally think this through. The transformations are a part of me like I said those weeks ago; I can't imagine another life without them. But am I really willing to throw that constant away because Adrian wants to? "I'm waiting." she calls out making me to snap back to what's at hand. I glance down at my hand, Adrian loves me; he loved me with the transformations so he'll love me without them._

_"Yeah, this is what I want." I reply sure about my decision. She smiles so she disappears._

_"I hope you don't regret this."_

_"Wait! Is there a way to break the curses for everyone? For all the people that didn't come to the Origin?" I holler making her to glance back at me._

_"Yeah, you'll have to go over to the Head and get him to transform and strike him in his heart." the whole place starts to shake_

_"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demand but I hear something else in the distance. I hear Adrian calling my name and I come back to reality._

* * *

"AMBER!" I wake up gasping and Adrian hovers over me. "Oh god Amber," he pins me against the ground and buries his head into my neck. "I thought you weren't going to wake up." I groan so he gets off and pulls me back to my feet,

"Looks like were really did break our curses." I state so he gives like a small smile to me.

"Yeah, well we should get back to where everyone is." he grabs my hand and starts leading me out of the cave. We make it over to the lodge; people watch us enter through the door. We flop down on the couch before people start asking what happened. Anyways, we get on the bus back to the high school. Angel and Sam don't ask anything because everyone's exhausted. I set my head against Adrian's crook of his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me towards him.

"Adrian," I start as he glances down at me. "What's going to happen?" he shrugs

"Well maybe now we'll be able to go public with the family. I love you," he kisses my temple.

"I love you too; and also apparently we can break everyone's curses besides our own."

"How?"

"_'Go over to the Head and get him to transform and strike him in his heart.'" _

"So meaning we have to kill Akito?"

"I guess? I dunno." we don't say anything for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It's Saturday and Adrian knocks against the doors to Akito's den. "Nervous?" he asks me making me to nod.

"Yeah."

"Enter." Akito calls so we enter. He rises from his chair and slithers his way towards us. He sniffs Adrian and I; Adrian takes a step back and Akito throws himself around Adrian. "I never thought that I'd be doing this but, thank you." Adrian makes a shocked face but eventually gives in. Adrian gives me a face so I get on my knees and bow to Akito.

"Akito, I'm sorry for everything with me and Adrian and all of the conflicts I've made. I know the reason why you fought with Adrian was because of me and I'm sorry." I apologize while I still keep my head down. I see his feet in front of me so I prepare for him to thrash me around mad at me but he sets a hand on my shoulder. I glance up and he **_smiles _**at me.

"It's okay;" I smile back and he gaps and clings onto his chest.

"AKITO!" Adrian and I cry in unison so as he coughs. The necklace he has around his neck glows then it shatters across the room. "What the hell was that?!" Akito smiles and I'm not going to lie he looks better.

"The burden's gone." He smiles again. I realize what the tigress told me, we had to get Akito to change and get him to have a change of heart.

* * *

I find Adrian on the roof after that, "Can I come up here?" I holler so I climb up the window and join him. He watches the sky slowly shift colors and takes a sip from his coke.

"It's crazy to think that we changed the way how everyone's been living for the past centuries." he states.

I scoot over next to him, "Yeah, so what now?" he glances down at me and smiles

"There's plan A, and plan B; Plan A) Finish High School and see where the wind takes us. And plan B) get a music record with some company with Adrenaline and never look back." A small smile tugs at the corner of my mouth.

"I like plan A better." he nods and then replies

"You know, you being my dirty little secret I thought that it would have been had going public; but now I realize it's thanks to our secrets that make us better. Thanks for being my dirty little secret." I punch him on the shoulder

"All you had to do was ask. Now come on Dragon Boy, I know a better place to watch the sky." he smirks. We jump off the roof where he transforms and catches me and we head over to our spot.

I don't know what's going to happen from now on. If you'd ask me from the beginning of all this if I would ever give my curse up, I'd call you crazy. Asked me if I would have started dating Adrian, I'd tell you no because of my feelings for Aaron. If I'd ever fight with Angel over a guy; hell no. But hey, time can change you, I guess everyone has secrets they don't like but they make you stronger and they can surprise you. I don't even know if Adrian and I will last even after High School but; the one thing I do know is that he'll always be my dirty little secret.

* * *

Thank you so much for everything! Well unfortunately like every good story it has its end! But thanks to you guys Dirty Little Secret was possible! If the ending was a bit cruddy I'm sorry! Thank you for all the awesome reviews and favorites/followers! It makes me every sad to end it but better for it to end in its glory than have it lag on without much value! I wish the best for my awesome readers and keep reading fanfiction!

-Hazuki Minuju :3


	41. Chapter 41: Announcement!

Dear Dirty Little Secret fans!

I'm very happy to announce that the sequel is out! Check it out on my other account and it's called To Lie another day! I hope you leave your reviews!

-Hazuki Minuju!


End file.
